It Begins again
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: On her sixteenth birthday Raven and her entire family are on a picnic in mystic forest when a cousin wakes Imperious, her parents and their fellow rangers are captured and it's up to Raven, cousins and friend to save them and the world but can they?
1. Birthday surprise gone wrong

It Begins Again 1

Name: Raven Niella Russell

Age: 15 years

Personality: Patient, caring, stubborn, temperamental and thoughtful.

Hobbies: martial arts, fencing, singing and reading.

* * *

Raven skipped through the meadow as her parents ran after her trying to catch her before she reached the clearing.

"Raven! Wait!" Her mother, Madison, called to her as her husband nearly tripped over. Raven stopped and waited practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Come on! I can't wait!" she whined as they caught up to her. Madison smiled and Nick grinned. Raven had no idea about the picnic. Raven took her parents hands and grinned in a juvenile way.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as they neared the clearing. Nick nodded and covered their child's eyes.

"Hey! No fair!" Raven giggled and felt her mother smile at her joy. They walked a little quicker until then stopped a meter or two from the forest edge.

"On the count of three." Nick told his wife as his daughter smiled slightly thinking. _Does Dad still think I'm a two year old? __  
_

"One! Two! Three!" He and his wife uncovered Raven's eyes to reveal a boy the same age as Raven that the entire family knew.

"Bobby!" Raven laughed then practically ran and rugby tackled her best friend with a hug. Bobby grinned and laughed.

"Ray! Happy Birthday!" He smiled hugging the girl of his dreams. Then Raven let go and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Bobby had been out of town for nine moths before Raven's birthday.

"We wanted to surprise you. It was your parents who paid for my plane tickets to come home." Raven turned to her parents who were smiling.

"Thank you so much, Mum, Dad." She said almost in tears of happiness. She hugged them both and Bobby grinned. He couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. To be honest he couldn't help but smile when he was around Raven.

"Not to be a kill joy but." Bobby held up his watch and tapped the face. The family parted then Raven turned to me with a smile.

"Always one to stick to the scheduled." She tutted Bobby and he took on a look of mock hurt.

"Says the girl who freaks out about science homework!" He countered and Raven grinned.

"You know me too well to say otherwise." The fifteen years-olds laughed and the Russell's chuckled.

"Come on you two. Bobby you take her hands we'll cover her eyes." Nick ordered shaking his head at his daughter's friend. They did as they were told and continued into the forest until they got to a silent clearing.

"Three!" Madison, Nick and Bobby counted stopping.

"Two!" They continued and Bobby let go of Raven's hands feeling excited beyond belief.

"One!" As the last number sounded Madison and Nick uncovered their daughter's eyes to reveal the rest of the family saying.

"Surprise!" Raven grinned and covered her mouth. She felt a mixture of happiness, shock and surprise.

"Oh my god..." she whispered in tears of happiness as her younger cousins ran to hug her. Her youngest cousin was little Sophie who was the youngest of Xander Bly and Clare Bly followed by her older brother, Luke, then cousin Lucy only daughter of Vida and Charlie Thorn. After Lucy it was her older brothers Thomas and Daggeron, then it was Raven the oldest granddaughter. The oldest was Raven's brother, Tyrone, all of them were there apart from Tyrone.

"Happy birthday Way!" Sophie grinned and Raven picked her up. Sophie was only five and couldn't pronounce Raven's name.

"Thanks Soph." Raven smiled and put her cousin on her hip. Then Luke, at seven years old, ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Oh Luke!" Raven laughed and ruffled his hair, he grinned up at her and said.

"Happy birthday!" Then Lucy and her brothers walked over to them. Luke let go and helped put Sophie on the floor. Lucy hugged her dearly missed cousin and, with the help of her brothers, gave her the biggest hug they had ever given her singing.

"Happy Birthday Raven!" Raven laughed and let go of them wiping her face.

"Thanks guys." She croaked feeling as if she could never be happier.

_"She looks so happy." _Nick told his wife mentally. She looked at him and nodded.

_"If only Tyrone was here. Then it would be perfect. Her perfect sixteenth birthday." _Madison sighed slightly as she finished her thought. Nick put his arm round her and squeezed kissing her forehead.

"You know what, guys?" Raven asked her cousins.

"What?" They asked back. Raven smiled and said.

"You guys are the best." Luke, Thomas and Daggeron grinned at each other while Lucy and Sophie smiled up at her.

"Kids, can we say happy birthday now?" Xander asked and the kids nodded going to hug Bobby, Nick and Madison. Xander was first to reach his niece.

"Uncle Xander!" Raven grinned hugging her uncle. Xander grinned and hugged her back then nearly picked her up.

"Xander put her down before you brake something." His wife scolded him playfully. He complied and Clare hugged Raven tightly saying.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." Raven thanked her then received hugs from her Uncle Charlie 'Chip' and Aunt Vida. Then that left her grandparents. Leanbow and Udonna. They were still as strong and as agile as they were in their youth and when they had trained the rangers. They smiled at each other then enveloped their oldest granddaughter in a hug.

"Welcome back, birthday girl." Leanbow told her making her smile widened. _Why did I have to start crying? _she thought and laughed slightly as her grandmother wiped her cheeks.

"Hey Ray." The deep voice she recognised so clearly chuckled from behind them. _It couldn't, could it? _She asked herself as the family gathered round. Leaning against a tree in his trade mark grey T-shirt and blue denim jeans with a gleaming grin was Tyrone Russell.

"OH MY GOD!" Raven nearly passed out as she saw her older brother. Tyrone smirked as his sister turned bright red and asked.

"WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS?!" Madison folded her arms with her daughter and repeated in a much calm voice. Tyrone smiled and walked towards them.

"I've been to Peru, France, Germany and Poland." He said and Raven's skin returned to it's normal colouring.

"You are so bloody hilarious." She said then he ruffled her hair.

"But you love me anyway." He smiled down at her and she nodded going to hug him. They had missed each other deep down but the age old sibling rivalry forbade them from telling each other that. Bobby grinned as Tyrone shook his hand and asked.

"Have you looked after my little sister like you promised?" Bobby nodded and Raven looked offended.

"I can look after myself thanks!" She said trying not to laugh. The family shared amused looks then laughed, the younger ones especially. Raven shook her head then noticed Sophie wasn't with the others.

"Where's Soph?" She asked and Clare said.

"Right here... Sophie?!" Obviously Sophie wasn't where she had first been. The family split into groups to look for the little girl. Raven went with Bobby and Lucy.

"Sophie?!" Lucy called cupping her hands round her mouth to make her voice louder. Raven looked round in quiet desperation to find her cousin.

"Soph! Come on!" Bobby called in Raven spotted her in a different clearing in front of them. Sophie wasn't alone.

"Sophie!" Raven ran towards the little girl with best friend while her cousin went to tell the rest of the family. Raven got to the clearing and stopped short as she watched Sophie smile and play with a stone that a walking, talking, fan holding mummy had given her.

"Sophie. Come here." Raven said calmly and Sophie smiled at her getting up and going to her.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked the mummy as Raven picked up her cousin and held her protectively. The mummy smiled evilly sending chills up the fifteen year olds spines.

"My name is Imperious and this is your end." He said lightly then snapped his bandaged fingers making the stone grow into a creature and Bobby stepped in front of the girls protecting them.

"Don't scream." Raven told her frightened cousin gently but when the creature prepared to fight Sophie screamed causing the family to head for the clearing. Raven put down her cousin and told her to head for the family then took stands against the creature with her friend.

"Bring it kiddies!" The creature taunted them then charged them.

"Ready?" Bobby asked, Raven nodded then they charged. Having both practise martial arts for years they were skilled in defence and offence but unfortunately not skilled enough to defend against dark magic.

"Gah!" Bobby screamed falling to his knees.

"Bobby!" Raven snapped out of her concentration to run to her friend's side. Bobby was in great agony and told Raven so when she asked if he was alright.

"Just hold on." Raven told him then rose to her feet.

"You hurt my friend. You're going to pay for this!" She growled then launched head first back into the fight. Then as Raven aimed to kick the creature in the chest he caught her foot and sent her spinning through the air.

"Ah!" She hissed when she landed awkwardly on a tree root.

"Leave them alone!" Madison yelled running forward with her fellow rangers then morphed in front of the children. Lucy, Luke, Thomas, Daggeron, Sophie and Tyrone ran towards Raven and Bobby and helped them up.

"Who..?" Raven asked looking at the Mystic Force Power Rangers.

"Our parents." Tyrone told her and she nodded staring at them as they fought and destroyed the creature. Imperious reappeared and cackled.

"Looks like age has made you weary. Now it's my turn!" He waved his fan and the rangers were wrapped in dark magical binds snapping them out of ranger mode and sending their morphers flying through the air towards Leanbow, Udonna and Clare who had just arrived.

"Mum! Dad!" Raven called as her cousins called to their parents. Raven watched as Imperious raised her parents and their fellow rangers into the sky.

"No!" The girl screamed then looked at the cackling Imperious. Raven gritted her teeth then shrugged off her brother and other cousins and walked towards Imperious.

"Let my family go, Imperious." She growled at him clenching her fists into tight almost unyielding balls at the end of her arms. Imperious looked at her and cackled.

"Oh look rangers. Only one has come to save you." Watching Raven; Tyrone, Bobby, Lucy and Thomas stepped forward behind her and said.

"Make that five!" Raven smiled slightly as they readied them selves to fight. Udonna, Clare and Leanbow ran towards the remaining children and pushed them behind them to protect them.

"Ready?" Raven asked her family and friend. The nodded then they started to battle Imperious with loosing results. They were laying on the floor injured but Raven still forbade herself from giving up and staggered to her feet.

"Raven, stay down!" Nick shouted to his daughter. Raven refused and took stands again.

"Not... giving... up..." She breathed heavily trying to stay up right but her body couldn't take the strain and she fell to her knees.

"Once again, I have triumphed over the mystic force. Goodbye." He smiled evilly then vanished with the rangers.

"Mum... Dad..." Raven whispered then collapsed drained of every bit of strength she had...


	2. It's going to be alright

It Begins Again 2

Warning: There will be POV changes through out the story so watch out.

Here's the order of the cousins: Youngest to oldest: Sophie (5), Luke (7), Daggeron (8), Lucy (14), Thomas (15), Raven (15/16) and Tyrone (19) (Bobby(15/16))

* * *

Clare, Leanbow, Udonna, Sophie, Luke and Daggeron ran to the fallen warriors and helped them to their feet. Raven was out cold and had injures that matched Bobby's.

"This isn't good." Clare said as she helped Lucy and Thomas up. Leanbow helped Tyrone up and Sophie and Luke ran to the side of their unconscious cousin.

"Nana! She's out cold!" Luke told Udonna as he check Raven's heart beat. Udonna hurried to Raven's other side and raised her head slightly to check her temperature. She was burning up.

"Is everyone else alright? Where's Bobby?" Udonna asked and saw Luke look to where Bobby's body was.

"I'm over here and ok!" He said giving them a thumbs up. Udonna nodded then managed to pick up her now sixteen year old granddaughter.

"We have to get you all back to Rootcore before something else happens." Leanbow ordered as Tyrone helped Bobby up. Bobby looked at his best friend and thought. _I always knew she was special. _He meant that from the bottom of his heart.

"Here, Udonna, let me carry Raven." He offered and Udonna reluctantly handed over her oldest granddaughter. Bobby held her tightly in his arms and shifted her so she was in the safest possible hold. The family walked quickly to Rootcore, the home of Leanbow and Udonna, and got inside to the safety it provided.

"I'll sort out the boys, Clare you sort out the girls. Udonna, where's the first aid kit again?" Leanbow asked his wife who rolled her ice blue eyes and went to fetch it.

"Waven will be ok, right Mummy?" Sophie asked looking up at her mother. Clare looked at her daughter then nodded.

"Lucy, come on, poppet. I'm going to do your bandages." Clare told Lucy who nodded and left with Lucy.

"Aunt Clare, what will happen to Raven?" Clare sighed and said.

"Nana will look after her. She's going to be alright." Lucy nodded then Bobby put Raven on the sofa then groaned and fell to his knees.

"Bobby." Tyrone knelt beside him and looked him over. It wasn't his injures that caused him to fall to his knees, it was the pain that radiated off of Raven.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked. Bobby told them then explained how he could feel the pain radiating off of those who he had bonded with. He had bonded with Raven to such an extent that he had fallen head over heels for her. Udonna had arrived back just in time to catch the last bit. She gave her husband the first aid he would need to use then took Raven to the room that she shared with Lucy when the family stayed at Rootcore.

"Come on little black bird, it's safe now." Udonna whispered to her stubbornest grandchild. Raven stirred and sucked in an unearthly breath of air. It was shaky almost shattering.

"Mum. Dad. Where-?!" Raven shot up to a sitting position then winced and whimpered in pain laying back down. Udonna made hushing noises and comforting noises as she tried to calm, comfort and heal her.

"It's all my fault!" Raven kept repeating sobbing into her pillow as Udonna changed seats to sit next to her. Udonna rubbed her shoulder gently, remembering that it was a tender spot, and whispered.

"It's not your fault, little black bird." The thing that made Udonna be even more protective towards Raven was because out of all her grandchildren Raven was the most abnormal. Not in disability or behaviour but in thinking and looks. Most of her grandchildren were dark haired and blonde but Raven had dark hair with red in it and Raven had the same shape and colour eyes as her. Tyrone looked like half Madison, half Nick and nothing at all like his sister.

"It is my fault! If I hadn't of wished for a party this year Mum, Dad, Uncle Chip, Uncle Xander and Aunt Vida would still be here. The others wouldn't have gotten hurt, Sophie wouldn't of got scared and Bobby wouldn't of had to go through the pain he did. It's all my fault!" Raven sobbed getting worse. If anything went wrong she blamed herself. Always. Udonna sighed slightly then moved some hair out of Raven's face and gently kissed her forehead. Raven's sobs calmed slightly as she looked up at Udonna.

"I'm going to tell the others that you're alright. You took quite a beating, you and Bobby. I don't think I've ever been more scared in my entire life when I saw you on the ground unconscious." Udonna told her gently then got up. Raven nodded then sniffled.

"Sorry I scared you, Nana." Udonna smiled gently then kissed the top of her head. Udonna told Raven to rest then left the room to find the others. She shuddered before she entered the main room. Seeing Imperious take her family had shaken her but she wasn't going to show that to anybody. Her mind turned to what Imperious would be doing to them and she shuddered again out of fear. _No more thought of that. You have to be strong for the children. _Udonna thought to herself then entered the main room to see the boys laughing and joking. All but one. Bobby looked up at her then got up a bit too quickly and winced clutching his shoulder.

"Easy, Bobby, easy." Leanbow told the boy who nodded and tried again.

"How's Raven?" He asked Udonna looking like he was worried about his best friend and for that reason Udonna told him.

"She's awake and I've managed to heal her injures but she blames herself for this happening. She blames herself for you getting hurt." Bobby creased his forehead then asked.

"Could I see her? Just for a minute or two?" Udonna looked at Leanbow who nodded then she looked at Clare who had emerged from her old room where she slept with Xander and Sophie when they stayed at Rootcore.

"Sophie's a little shaken and Lucy's a bit battered but they'll be fine." She whispered shaking slightly.

"You can go see her." Udonna murmured to Bobby then went to make some tea. Bobby walked to Raven's room and went in to see Raven crying.

"Hey, Ray, don't cry." He whispered sitting in front of her. She looked up at him then hugged him tightly despite the pain it caused both of them. Raven just let it all out. Let out her tears, her fears, her anger, her joy, everything until she couldn't any more.

"I got you, Raven, I love you." He told her holding her tighter as he thought he almost lost her. Raven, upon hearing Bobby proclaim his love for her, pulled away and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Bo." She really did. She thought she might as well tell him before they went on the journey that was to come. He nodded then did something she wasn't expecting. He moved her hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek.

"Come on. I need to go see the boys." Raven said getting up like she wasn't even bruised. Bobby began to protest but Raven ignored him and put out her hand for him to take. He did reluctantly when he realised he was fighting a loosing battle. _Why do I even try? _He thought to himself as she gently pulled him out the room and into the main room where the entire family, including Sophie and Lucy, were. Udonna looked at the couple then said.

"I thought I told you to rest." Raven shook her head.

"I can't rest when there's work to be done." The cousins that fought with her looked her way and nodded.

"She's right. We can't rest. Not while bandage-boy has our parents." Tyrone agreed with his sister, a rare occurrence in itself. Raven smiled slightly then noticed that Clare was silently weeping.

"We will get Uncle Xander back, Auntie." Raven whispered kneeling in front of her aunt. Clare nodded and said.

"I have no doubt you will." She paused and looked up sending a shot of de ja vu straight to Udonna's heart.

"It's at what price that I'm worried about." Clare continued making Leanbow and Udonna share a look. Raven rose and took her aunt's hand.

"Whatever the price, I'm willing to pay it." She said and her grandfather stepped in.

"Raven, do you know what you're saying?" Raven nodded know full well what was coming out of her mouth. No one harms her family and gets away with it scot free.

"Even if it means the sacrifice supreme. I won't give up until they are home." She knew she was starting to scare the others but they had to know what she would do to keep her family safe. She wasn't going to loose them like her father had nearly lost Udonna, Leanbow and Clare.

"Raven-" Raven cringed as pain shot through her body and she nearly collapsed again had it not been for Clare and Bobby supporting her.

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'." Udonna told her getting up and getting the first aid kit out again. Bobby winced as his shoulder started to hurt and the pain from Raven mixed with his own.

"This is the last time I let you win an argument." Bobby told Raven and Luke asked.

"I thought you were a weak arguer?" Bobby nodded.

"That too." Clare made Raven sit in the chair she had been occupying. Sophie walked next her cousin and tapped her on the shoulder. Raven looked at Sophie who said.

"Happy birthday, Way." Raven nodded and loosely hugged her younger cousin.

"Thanks Soph. How you feel?" Sophie felt strange. She knew what was going on and what Raven had been talking about yet she wasn't scared about what would happen.

"Fine." She smiled then yawned as Udonna came back in. She took in a shaky breath then said.

"It's time you all got some rest." The boys nodded then Leanbow told Bobby.

"You can bunk with Luke." Luke grinned excited at the prospect of having someone to share a room with. Bobby nodded and helped Raven up. Then something hit Daggeron.

"Wait!" The others turned to him and he pulled out a folded up banner.

"Tom." Thomas nodded and took one end of the banner while his younger brother stood on a stool to match his brother's height. The others read the banner.

"'Happy Birthday Raven!'" Lucy read out loud for Sophie who couldn't read yet. Raven smiled weakly at the banner that glittered in the light.

"Guys-"

"Wait! Ready Tom, Lu?" Daggeron asked his siblings then they started to sing happy birthday. The others realised what they were trying to do and joined in. The three siblings were trying to cheer everyone up. That and they didn't get time to sing happy birthday earlier. Raven smiled slightly then said.

"This is the best and the worst birthday ever. Thanks guys for doing that." The cousins grinned and they all went to their rooms...


	3. You are NOT my mother!

It Begins again 3

_Raven's POV_

Well, a week after my birthday I was in a clearing on the rare occasion that I was alone practising my sword play when a figure in black armour appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked pointing my sword at him not showing any emotion to him. Grandpa said that I had to show my enemy that I wasn't afraid of them or they would play on that.

"I am Kordain, the Knight Owl." I looked him over. He head owls in mid-flight on his shoulders and I sword and shield. He drew his sword and smirked.

"How about you practise with me for a while?" I couldn't suppress my smile at his suggestion and nodded.

"But you can't use your shield. Then it wouldn't be fair." He nodded and made his shield disappear by magic. _Uh-oh. _I thought. 'Uh-oh' was right. Kordain was stronger than I thought. We faced each other and bowed. Then we pointed our swords at each other then begun. I managed to deflect various attacks and land a few to him but not many.

"You're strong, young one." Kordain grinned when he had managed to pin my free arm behind my back and force my sword above my head.

"You're one to talk." I smiled looking through his visor. He had enchanting light brown eyes that seemed to dance when they were smiling. I shoved him off, disarmed him and pointed the end of my blade close to his neck. We were panting like wild animals as I lowered my sword and put it in the ground with a smile.

"I'm-"

"Raven! Get away from him!" Grandpa barked running faster than I've seen him run in years with Thomas, Tyrone, Lucy and Bobby by his side. I opened my mouth and picked up my sword.

"Grandpa it's ok. He's a friend." I told Grandpa as he and the others stood opposite me and Kordain. They looked suspiciously at me then at Kordain.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked him stepping forward. Kordain bowed to them and introduced himself before powering down. He had tanned skin, dark curly hair and a kind smile. Grandpa seemed to go blank as he stood normally then asked.

"Do you know a man called-"

"Daggeron? Yeah. He's my dad." Kordain smiled as Grandpa grinned put out his hand. Kordain shook it and said.

"You must be Leanbow. My father speaks about you often. As well as your family and the rangers you both taught." I smiled slightly then I was lifted into the air.

"Whoa! W-who's doing-?" I stopped as I saw I had been standing on a flying carpet. Kordain's smile dropped as I fell off and he caught me. We froze for a second just staring at each other then we blushed and quickly let go of each other looking embarrassed.

"There you are! We've been looking every-" A voice said walking from behind us.

"Daggeron!" Grandpa grinned as we turned to face him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Kordain whined making me giggle covering my mouth to hide my smile. Bobby scowled at me.

"Leanbow! Sorry it took so long to visit!" Daggeron he smiled walking up to Grandpa. They shook hands talking to each other like old friends. Kordain and I looked at each other then I asked in a low voice.

"I hope you don't mind me be nosey but, what are you doing here?" He smiled slightly and said.

"Dad said that we were moving to Briarwood so I came to see what the place was like and found you. I wore my armour because I didn't know if you were evil or not." I smiled and chuckled.

"I'm not evil but I can kick your butt like I've already demonstrated." He grinned showing pearly white teeth then asked.

"Best two out of three?" I nodded then we headed for some open space while Grandpa talked with Kordain's father and the others.

"Ready to get beaten again?" I teased him and he smirked then powered up. We started duelling again this time Kordain came up top. I scowled at him as he did a little victory dance.

"Now that's just childish." I told him and he folded his arms with a smirk. Then my sword was on the ground and Kordain was tickling me. I giggled and squirmed then he stopped, holding me still as Bobby stormed away from the whole group.

"Oh no. Bobby." I said feeling guilty. I picked up my sword and bade goodbye to Kordain and ran after Bobby, calling his name until he whirled round and snapped.

"What?! What do you want?!" I glared at him and told him.

"Don't snap at me! I'm not the one who's got their knickers in a twist about something." He sighed and confessed.

"I don't like the fact that you've only just met this Kordain guy and you're already acting like you've been best buddies for life! I mean, if that's what you want to happen I can always hop on the next plane out of here and not come back-"

"Don't say that! The only reason I'm being pally with him is because I think he's a good fighter. You, Bobby Coalson, are my best friend for life and nothing is going to change that! Well, maybe if something stupid happen like-" I didn't finish because Bobby had smashed his lips over mine and I didn't have a clue what to do! I just put my hands on his arms and gently pulled away.

"Could you give me a warning next time?" I asked him smiling slightly at his bemused expression.

"To be honest I didn't even know what I was doing." He said honestly and I chuckled elbowing him in the ribs. He laughed slightly then picked me up bridal style. I giggled and put my arms round his neck resting my sword on my chest. _He is such an idiot._ I thought meaning it in a loving kind of way. He carried me back to Rootcore and put me down when we got into the main room.

"If you want I could show a few new moves?" I offered and he shook his head and nodded behind me. I turned and saw the others that had been in the clearing and the ones who looked like they had been newly filled in. They looked livid.

"What did I do this time?" I asked waiting for someone to yell.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!" I had expected Grandpa to yell not Nana. I folded my arms and leant to one side.

"I was in the clearing only a little away." I said as if that was a good enough reason to not be yelled at. Nana put her hands on her hips and snapped.

"You shouldn't of been on your own anyway!" I rolled my eyes and said.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." The air around us started to drop in temperature as Nana harden her gaze at me and said.

"After what happened on your birthday I thought you would think twice before going outside on your own." I gave a small laugh and retorted.

"I may be an under-achiever at school but I'm not entirely stupid. I know where my limits are." The others behind Nana were starting to look uncomfortable and a little scared by what could happen.

"I don't care if you know where your limits are. I just care that you don't end up where your parents are or six feet under the ground!" She said coldly and I glared hard at her.

"I know you don't want me dead or anything like that but you've got to realise. I'm not a little girl any more, I can look after myself and I'm smart enough to know when I'm safe and when I'm not." Nana practically froze the air around us and growled.

"You're still not old enough to support yourself so you are still a child who needs to be looked after and apparently you don't know when you're safe because of the experience you had on your birthday showed it." I could feel my anger nearing boiling point as she continued.

"Now go to your room. You are grounded for three weeks." I blew my top and hissed.

"You are **not **my mother!" Then stormed out of the main room and out of Rootcore...

_Bobby's POV_

I stood rooted to the ground as I watched Raven leave Rootcore. I had only seen her blow her top once and that was when we first met.

"Udonna, you went too far when you tried to ground her." Leanbow told his wife gently as he placed a hand on Udonna's shoulder. Udonna left the room with out saying a word and I swear I saw a tear in her eye. I quickly realised something. Who was going to fight Imperious and his army?

"Leanbow, I need to talk to you." I told him seriously and he nodded. We walked to the kitchen of Rootcore and I asked him.

"Could you teach me, Raven, Thomas, Tyrone, Lucy and Kordain, if he hasn't been trained, to fight? We need to fight and stop Imperious." He studied me for a second then nodded.

"If you get the others to agree, I'll teach you. I don't think Udonna will be happy with me though." I thanked him then left Rootcore to find Raven, which wasn't hard. Just follow the trail of burnt grass.

"She treats me like a kid! I'm sixteen years old for crying out loud!" Raven hissed to herself as I found her skipping stones on the lake. She wasn't getting very far. I walked up behind her and put my hands on hers and whispered.

"Like this." Then guided her in how to skip stones. She sighed and rested her head against my chest.

"Why does she have to be so protective? She's not this bad with the others." I kissed the top of her head and smelt her hair. Roses and lavender was the scent.

"It's because you are more like her than any of your cousins and brother. In the way you think and look." she sighed softly then looked up at me.

"Why do you have to be so bloody tall?" I chuckled then said.

"It's in my DNA and Leanbow's agreed to train us to fight against Imperious. I just have to get the others to agree." She nodded. I moved my hands from hers and wrapped my arms round her form. She was small but big enough for her go on her tip-toes to whisper something in my ear.

"I can't go back there. She'll hate me." Raven nearly whimpered as she spoke softly. If I could, I would be sending a direct link to Udonna through telepathy to show her this. I rested my chin on top of her head and she looked up at me with huge eyes.

"No she won't. You and I both know that your grandmother would never hate a member of her family. But the same can't be said for Imperious. Not after what's done." I looked down at her and saw that she was looking upset but hopeful.

"You think so?" I smiled slightly and nodded. I couldn't help but think how adorable she looked with huge eyes. She nodded and looked down and opened her mouth but her words were drowned out by an explosion sending us flying backwards and tumbling to the ground. We looked up and saw Imperious and a new creature...


	4. The stumpy battle

It Begins again 4

_3rd Person's POV_

Searing pain erupted from inside Raven and Bobby as they looked up at the creature and Imperious. Raven looked at Bobby who looked at her.

"How are we going to defend ourselves?!" He asked getting up. Raven thought then an idea occurred. The creature was large and stumpy, not built for speed and agility.

"Stay on our toes." She smiled like it was a game and Bobby got the idea.

"Nice to see you again, Raven and Bobby." Imperious cackled then ordered the creature to attack before disappearing to the newly constructed Underworld...

**At Rootcore: **

Udonna had just finished packing away the dinner things as she thought of what she had done to Raven and decided that she would apologise to her when she returned with Bobby. Both had missed dinner which worried her greatly. Her worrying was only confirmed when a sound she had not heard in nearly twenty years came from the crystal ball where the rest of the family was gathered around. Udonna rushed to the ball and saw Raven and Bobby fighting a short, stumpy and rather large creature and loosing. Badly. Leanbow looked at Udonna who nodded and went to get her snow staff.

"We're coming too!" Lucy said following them with Thomas, Tyrone and Kordain. They had worked out a system for talking to the two Daggerons. The younger one would be known by his middle name, Rick, when both Daggerons were near each other.

"No-"

"Udonna, let them come. They've got protection." Leanbow told his wife as their grandchildren showed her the morphers that belong to their parents. Leanbow had shown them what they were and how to use them when three of them glowed. Blue glowed for Tyrone, Pink glowed for Lucy and Yellow glowed for Thomas. Kordain had his morpher he got from his mentor, Snow Prince, when he completed his knight training. Udonna didn't really want them to join the fray but time was running out. They ran at top speed to where the fight was and Bobby was blown back and into them.

"Hello." Lucy said trying to get him in to a stand position. Bobby looked at them as his best friend fought the creature.

"It's about bloody time you got here!" He said getting up and brushing the sand and gravel out of his hair. Lucy and her family rolled their eyes and Leanbow checked his belt. He had brought the red and green morphers with him. Green was flashing. He gave the green morpher to Bobby and told him and the others.

"Watch me and your grandmother then copy." They nodded and Udonna and Leanbow morphed.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" They chorused then they transformed in the White Mystic Ranger, Udonna, and the Wolf Warrior, Leanbow. Kordain morphed and joined Leanbow and Udonna waiting for the chance to race head first into battle. The chance came when Raven aim a kick at the creatures chest but was too slow and it caught her leg and tossed her into the lake.

"Raven!" Tyrone ran towards his sister knowing full well that she couldn't swim very well. Raven had managed to get to the shore line before her brother entered the water, only getting his shoes wet. Tyrone pulled her further on to the shore line and she snapped.

"What took you so long?!" Tyrone grimaced and looked at the others. Udonna, Leanbow and Kordain were fighting while the others watched waiting for Tyrone. Tyrone left his soaking sister and went to his cousins. He flipped out his morpher and turned it into a wand.

"Ready?" He asked and they echoed. They morphed then looked at each other commenting once or twice about their appearance. Raven stared at them as they ran into the fight with things they called 'Magistaffs'. Raven couldn't believe it. Her cousins were fighting a creature who could of been mistaken for a boulder.

"Hidiacs! Get the wet one!" The creature yelled then it's minions appeared round Raven. Raven Looked round to try and get the number of Hidiacs. There were too many to fight one at a time. There were too many to count with out loosing count! So Raven did what Raven does best. Fight. She fought the Hidiacs as they came at her in their numbers.

"Raven." Leanbow snapped his head her way as there was the sound of wood snapping and someone yelling.

"Whoa!" Raven was laying in a pile of what had been a thick wooden post, covering her head as the last of the Hidiacs surrounded her. Leanbow stopped fighting with the others and ran towards the Hidiacs, easily defeating them. Raven looked up slightly and saw the knight. She didn't recognise her grandfather for she didn't see him nor her grandmother morph. Leanbow knelt next to his granddaughter and helped her up.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head staring at him. Then he returned to the fray. Raven was rooted to the ground until the creature blasted back the other rangers. The creature slowly turned to face Raven. _What do I do? _She asked herself looking a little blank.

"And then there was one." For once Raven actually showed that she had anger boiled up inside her. Literally. She looked at her cousins, injured and in pain, then at the White Ranger who was trying to get to her feet but was unsuccessful. The Wolf Worrier that had helped her had been knock unconscious but was still in armour for some reason. The anger in Raven boiled to such extent that Raven closed her eyes then heard the creature scream.

"Fire!" Raven took a deep breath then growled.

"Now you've made me mad." Her eyes shot open and she took stands against it. The creature picked up it's weapon, an axe of sorts, then swung it towards her. She ducked under it and knocked the creature of it's feet in one kick.

"Whoa..." Lucy stared in amazement as her cousin, the normally calm and responsible one, loose her cool and attacked nearly destroying the creature until she asked.

"Are you going to help or just sit there?" Lucy grinned and got up.

"I'm with you cuz!" she grinned through her helmet running to her cousins side. The boys followed the suit including Kordain. Raven stood still as her cousins finished the creature off then sighed through her nose then gathered all her hair in her hands and ringed it out splashing water on the floor then started with the bottom of her skirt and bottom of her shirt.

"Tyrone, when all this is over you are teaching me how to swim properly." She said in a strained voice. Tyrone nodded then took the others, including Kordain, back to Rootcore. Raven looked up from her clothes and saw the White Ranger trying to wake the Wolf Ranger. She hurried to his other side then listened to his heart. Still beating. Then she thought for a minute then got up and went to the shore line. Udonna watched her, not moving from her husband's body, as she watched her oldest granddaughter gather a lock of her hair then pulled a Swiss army knife from her sock and cut the lock of hair. She had gone to the shore line to find a small weed, called Sea-root, to wrap round her lock of hair. Udonna realised what she was doing but wondered how she would complete the process. Raven would need to burn the two combined. Once Raven had wrapped the Sea-root round the hair securely enough she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Fire... Just a little flame... Anything! _She thought creasing her forehead as she held her hand out with the hair and root just to the side. To Udonna's surprise and slight joy a small ball of fire grew out of Raven's hand but to Raven's extreme shock after she burned the hair and root she felt the fire burn her hand and put the fire in the lake putting it out. She winced at the burning sensation then pulled out her hand. She hurried back to the knight's side then gently waved the burning scent under his nose. Leanbow stirred and demorphed.

"Grandpa?!" Raven asked and quickly tied her hair back up. She knew her grandparents didn't approve Raven cutting her hair herself, specially for magical use, even though Raven didn't practise magic unlike the rest of her family. Leanbow smiled dazed at his wife and granddaughter.

"I'm am so dead when we get home." Raven groaned getting up and helping Leanbow up. Udonna rose then powered down.

"Oh crab cakes." Raven said and covered her face. Udonna steadied her husband who was now un-dazed and smiling at them. Udonna looked at Raven then at Leanbow who nodded and cast a transportation spell on himself leaving Raven and Udonna alone.

"Raven-" Udonna started then Raven said.

"And here comes my scolding." Udonna hesitated then placed her hands on Raven's upper arms then softly told her.

"I'm not going to scold you." Raven was shocked. She stared at her grandmother then asked.

"How hard did you get hit in the head?" Udonna chuckled and smiled softly.

"Not very hard and I'm proud of you. You didn't recognise your grandfather but you helped him anyway when I thought the worst had happened. And you, of all the people I know, are the first to loose their cool when the ones they love are hurt." She explained and Raven smiled slightly. She knew she was being foolish, too much hanging around with Sophie and Lucy she guessed then pulled away and sneezed twice.

"I'm going to- Achoo!- catch a c-c-c- Choo!- Cold!" Raven sneezed and Udonna chuckled. She put her arm round Raven's shoulders and started to walk her back to Rootcore, where Udonna made sure that Raven was put into a hot bath, then had a hair cut.

"Why does Raven need a hair cut?" Rick asked as he sat watching Udonna try to cut a sulking Raven's hair.

"Yeah, why does Raven need a hair cut?" Raven asked in third person. Udonna tapped Raven and told her.

"Be quiet and drink your soup." Udonna had given Raven a bowl of chicken soup to eat but Raven being Raven, she wasn't really up to eating much. Raven stuck her tongue out at her then Udonna answered Rick's question.

"Her hair was getting too long anyway and she had cut a chunk out earlier." Raven paused as she was about to drink her soup.

"If I didn't then Grandpa would still be unconscious." Raven stated before drinking her soup.

"DAGGERON RICK THORN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM?!" Lucy screamed making Raven choke on her soup.

"Our room?!" She asked bolted to the room she shared with Lucy with half her hair cut to the middle of her back and the other half was down to just below her bottom. Raven stared at the room before shrieking.

"RICK!" The room had been ran sacked. Things thrown around the room like a hurricane had hit it. Lucy looked at Raven who looked at Rick who had run to their side.

"In all honesty I did not do this." The eight year old stated. Raven's expression froze then she slowly turned to face Lucy who was looking uneasy and a little guilty.

"Lucy." She warned through tightly seal lips. Lucy shrank slightly as her cousin gave her the same look Phineas described as 'Udonna's will stare'. Lucy admitted it was her and apologised and put their room back together...


	5. The Red Ranger revealed

It begins again 5

Raven sat playing with her now shoulder length hair in the library of Rootcore. She wasn't going to train with the others. She couldn't. They were doing the same training the rangers had done when they first started but Raven wasn't a ranger. Udonna watched helplessly as Raven winced as she watched her friends battle each other and Bobby was thrown half way across the training ground. They were like the warriors that were in the old legends they were told as children. Leanbow, Udonna and Clare had noticed how Raven had changed since their parents had been taken. She was more temperamental, more thoughtful and more kind and more like her father by the day. This worried them greatly. They all knew how her father would react to her not doing anything and she was doing them same.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop fighting with out your head. If you continue to fight with out it you'll end up like loosing more than a few strands of hair!" Leanbow snapped at Bobby for his mistake.

"I have other things on my mind besides fighting, Leanbow." Bobby snapped back feeling more than annoyed but not quite angry. Yet. Raven edged closer to the window to watch and listen more closely.

"Don't agitate him, Bobby, he'll only push you till you can't take it." Raven whispered pressing her fingers to the glass with worry in her eyes.

"Like what?! What could be more important than training and defeating the evil as well as getting the others back?!" Leanbow asked getting incredibly annoyed with the new blue mystic. Bobby had had a lot on his mind since coming to Briarwood but now it was starting to effect him directly.

"Like the fact that I've only been here for less than a month and had to get to grips with being parent-less faster than is humanly possible so I can focus on all this stuff!" Bobby snapped throwing down his sword before taking off.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Raven shrieked staring after her best friend making Udonna jump and nearly drop the book she had been reading. Raven shot up and ran out the library, down the steps of the main room and into Bobby.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She shrieked at him. He looked taken back and asked.

"What are you talking, or shrieking, about?" Raven flipped her lid and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me your parents died?!" He shrugged and said.

"I didn't have time. We were launched head first into this mess." Raven scowled and snapped.

"You could of. I wouldn't of minded. Nether would of any of the others." Bobby put his hands on her shoulders gently then said softly.

"I'm sorry, alright. I didn't want to ruin your birthday or the fact that you were so happy I was back. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Forgive me?" Raven looked at him and said.

"One: I only asked why and thanks for the courtesy. Two: don't apologise just tell me next time so I can help like you helped me when Milo died." Bobby laughed at the end of her statement then said.

"I didn't help when your hamster died! I just took you out and we got ice cream." Raven smiled slightly then the crystal ball bonged. They went to it and saw that a creature that looked like a mechanical jester cackling.

"I'm Jester the Pester come to seek my revenge!" Bobby ran out to the others then they went. Udonna, Clare, Sophie and Luke joined Raven who was watching Jester reek havoc on the city. _I wish I could do something. Anything at all. _Raven thought to herself unknowing that Udonna had heard her thoughts.

"I think they'll be ok." Sophie smiled up at her mother. Clare looked at Raven and said.

"I hope they'll be ok, for everyone's sake." Raven nodded not looking away from the battle that had started. The jester was tricky. He kept disappearing then reappearing then attacking them at such speeds they couldn't get a blow in edge ways. Then they were blown back and Raven was fighting a mental battle in her head. Seems logic was battling protectiveness and irrationality. Can you guess what won? Udonna saw Raven inwardly panicking and looked at Clare who had noticed as well. They mentally agreed to see what Raven would do if this happened.

"I'm going to do something." Raven stated then ran to her room, grabbed her sword and ran to where the others were fighting.

"Hey! Jester the Pester!" She called and he turned.

"Hello my pretty. Have you come to save the rangers?" She nodded pointing her sword at him. He cackled then lept towards her catching by surprise. She slashed her sword across his chest twice as he grew closer striking both times with a growl.

"If you want to play a game then lets play." she hissed readying her sword again. Jester attacked her, swiping twice at her head then at her body. She dodged the swipes to her head but was hit square in the chest by the other attacks. She tumbled backwards her sword clattering as she went. _He's strong. Come Ray! Pull yourself together! _Raven thought getting up shakily.

"Raven!" Tyrone yelled at his sister getting up.

"Stay where you are Ty!" Raven barked at her brother.

"No-"

"Do as you are told Tyrone Leanbow Russell or so help me I will use this sword on you after I've finished with this clown!" Raven braked menacingly at her brother. _That's my girl. _Tyrone thought smiling at his now extremely angry sister while Bobby and the others looked at each other and was scared beyond belief. Jester the Pester seemed to be frightened as well as she turned back to him and went into a full on fury of attacks using magic to gain speed as she went. Jester the Pester fell back and pointed at her.

"Y-You won't get away with this! Ha!" He fired dark magic at her. It was too quick for her and sent her flying into a brick wall. Raven felt something snap underneath her as she landed awkwardly. I looked and saw that she had landed on a glass bottle. The glass had only left cuts on her but it was still worrying to think of what it could of done. Leanbow looked at his belt and saw the red morpher flashing violently he picked it up and called to Raven.

"Raven! Catch!" He threw the morpher to her and she caught it when she was in a kneeling position. _A cell phone? _She thought then asked.

"What am I suppose to do with this? Order a pizza?!" Tyrone face palmed himself as the other got up and Bobby called.

"Morpher you idiot!" Then Raven realised what it was as Bobby made the comment. _Thicko! _Raven hit herself in the face with the hilt of her sword then whipped her morpher into action.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" Raven exclaimed and morphed into the red mystic ranger. The other rangers, new and old, stared in shock at Raven as her sword vanished and was replace by her magistaff. Raven, on the other hand, was smiling under her helmet.

"Magistaff! Fire Power!" She ordered sending a jet of flames towards Jester the Pester, who was sent flying back screeching in pain. Jester got up and pointed at her.

"You'll regret this!" Then he exploded in defeat. Raven smiled then powered down as the others did the same and joined her. Bobby picked her up and hugged her tightly saying.

"That's my girl!" The others patted her on the back and Leanbow smiled. He knew what Udonna was going to do when they returned to Rootcore. Go absolutely mental at Raven for threatening to use her sword on her brother.

"Lets get home so Nana can scold me then force me do the dishes after dinner." Raven joked as they walked back through a tree. Raven sensed there wasn't right as they entered the mystic forest. She stopped. Feeling the air thicken then a twig snapped behind them.

"Guys. Guys stop." she whispered and they did turning to her with confused expressions. She turned and saw someone that Leanbow had dreaded of seeing again. Koragg the Knight wolf. Only this knight wasn't of wolf but of...

* * *

Hi guys! I need some ideas for a new Koragg but it can't be one of the former rangers. I hope you're enjoying this!


	6. A new Koragg

It begins again 6

_Clare's POV_

Udonna had asked the remaining members of our family to start laying the table while we started making dinner.

"Udonna, what could be taking them so long? I've never known Raven or Leanbow to be out this late after a battle. Leanbow especially." I asked her giving into maternal concern. Udonna looked troubled.

"You're right. They should be back by now. Leanbow would have made sure of that. Raven would have carried the rebels back over her shoulder-" Udonna stopped as Luke came running in looking panicked.

"Luke, sweetheart, what is it?" I asked trying to calm him down. He looked fit to burst in to tears.

"Mum! You have to come quick!" He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the direction of the main room. I followed knowing my little boy wouldn't get this upset over nothing. Udonna followed abandoning the dinner things as we found Sophie trying to see what was happening in the crystal ball.

"I… Can't… See!" She huffed and puffed as she jumped up and down. I looked at the ball and saw something that nearly made my knees buckle.

"Oh mystics above…" I breathed clutching my heart and stopping Sophie from jumping. Raven, Bobby, Tyrone, Lucy, Thomas, Kordain and Leanbow were fighting Koragg. But he was different. He wasn't the wolf we had known him to be. He was a (Animal) knight. Udonna gripped the table in order to stop herself from creating a blizzard indoors.

"Ah!" Lucy and Thomas were sent crashing into two trees.

"Tom! Lucy!" Raven ran towards them but was grabbed and thrown back. She tumbled into a clearing near the fight.

"Give up now! Your fight is useless!" The knight growled and I nearly fainted. The voice was familiar. I couldn't remember where from.

"Raven!" Bobby called then was thrown in the same direction as Thomas and Lucy. Kordain and Tyrone were thrown the same way then the knight cast a powerful barrier spell on them leaving Leanbow and Raven the only ones fighting.

"Udonna, we have to do something! Anything!" I said loosing complete control. Udonna nodded then turned to the children.

"Stay here with Rick, Daggeron and Jenji. We'll be back soon." Rick had to have been knocked out because he kept causing trouble for the rangers when they were training. Udonna ran to get her snow staff while I walked over to her keepsake box and took out my mother's headband.

"Mummy, be careful. You too Nana." Luke said holding his sister by the shoulders.

"We will baby boy. Look after your sister." I whisper kneeling in front of them. I kissed their foreheads then left with Udonna to the clearing. She morphed and I placed the headband on my head turning into the Gatekeeper.

"Get away from my niece." I growled at the knight. Technically she wasn't my niece but when the first grandchild, Tyrone, was born we agreed that to them I would be known as 'Auntie Clare' and vice versa.

"Aunt Clare? Nana?" Raven asked staggering to her feet with Leanbow at her side.

"Here comes the cavalry." The knight growled and Udonna and I headed into battle with him. It didn't end well. The knight was stronger than I had anticipated and was stronger than Udonna had anticipated too. We were on the ground with Leanbow at his wife's side and Raven at my side.

"Are you alright?" She asked and nodded trying to get up and I shook then fell back to the floor. I could see through her visor that she was in pain and hurt by what had happen to her family. She staggered to her feet and held her magistaff in hand.

"You messed with the wrong family, knight." She growled then ordered.

"Magistaff! Saber mode!" Her magistaff turned in to a mystic saber and pointed it at the knight.

"What do you want from us?!" She asked her anger boiling in the very depths of her soul.

"For good magic to be gone from this world and for my Master Imperious to rule!" The knight exclaimed then turned into a curious cat.

"Don't you want to see your parents again?" Raven seemed to lose her angry flare at their mention, her saber lowered slightly then she inquired.

"What do you mean, Warrior?" He chuckled slightly then snapped his fingers making Madison and Bowen (Nick) appear covered in dirt and looking horrible.

"Mum! Dad!" Raven dropped her saber and caught them as they fell forward into her.

"Mum! Dad!" Tyrone called through their barrier. I struggled to my knees leaning on my moon staff for support. Madison and Bowen looked at their daughter who had uncovered her head.

"Ray…?" Madison asked weakly running her hand over her daughter's hair. Bowen did the same then they pulled her into a tight, by the look of it, near claustrophobic hug. I looked at the knight who raised his hand again and snapped his fingers making them disappear.

"NO!" Raven sobbed falling to her knees. I stared at her as her hair hung like curtain around her face then she gripped the hilt of her saber and I swear I saw small sparks glint off the hilt at her touch. Almost robotically Raven got up and pointed her saber at the knight.

"Now. You've made me mad." She hissed in clear venom. I stood, leaning on my staff then helped Udonna up.

"We can get to the others while she distracts him." I murmured in her ear and she nodded and relayed my message to my uncle. We hurried to the others as a howling growl shot through the air. My head whipped round and I saw Raven gripping her sword in both hands on the other side of the knight she had attacked. His sword had been cut in two. Raven turned so her back was to him then snapped her fingers whispering.

"Now, you know my pain." The knight howled again then disappeared with in a dark seal. The barrier spell on the others faded and Tyrone ran past us to Raven, who had crumpled to her knees sobbing into her hands.

"She had them in her arms… She had them and she lost them!" Lucy snapped throwing a stone out of the clearing in anger. Thomas looked at her coldly then said.

"She couldn't have done anything about it. She doesn't know much magic. She couldn't levitate a book if she tried." Lucy picked up another stone and threw it. Tyrone walked back over to us pale as fresh snow and looking like he had just seen a ghost. He lifted his hand for us to see then opened it to reveal his sister's morpher.

"She refuses to be the red ranger. We have no leader." He said and I looked at my niece at the same time as Udonna. Raven was still sobbing into her hands now in the muddy jeans that were her favourite and her favourite long sleeved top. I removed my headband powering down then walked over to her. I knelt next to her, on her right, and put my hand on her left shoulder. She looked up slightly and saw me. I bit back my tears as she broke down completely. I wrapped both my arms around her thin frame and let her sob into my chest.

_"Take the others home. We'll be there soon." _I told Leanbow mentally to which he replied.

_"Tell me when you're on your way. Look after Raven until then." _I looked at him then nodded.

"I could have stopped them! I could have saved them!" Raven sobbed and I whispered.

"You could have been destroyed then where would we be? We would be without our brave little black-bird." Her sobs had reduced to hiccoughs as I smoothed her hair gently trying to calm us both. Raven would need more time to heal than any of us. If anything she would need a whole new system.

"Aunt Clare? Can we go home now?" She asked and I nodded.

"When we get home, I'll make sure I don't come out of my room for a while." Raven croaked getting up and helping me up. I gave her an inquiring look and she explained.

"I'm going to only leave my and Lucy's room when it calls for food, books and extreme cases of 'Boy I hate my life!'" Now she really did sound like a broken doll. Really depressing. I walked her home and we were greeted by looks of worry and sympathy. Raven walked past them and into her room where Lucy had left a spare change of clothes out.

"I… Couldn't…" I gestured to Raven's path. Udonna got up but Leanbow put his hand on her arm pulling her back down.

"She needs to let it out on her own. We all know what she's like. She won't let anyone see her cry properly." Leanbow said wisely and my niece, nephews, friends and children nodded. Then the smell hit my nostrils. Smoke.

"Does anyone smell smoke?" Lucy asked then she looked into the chamber corridor.

"Ray?!" She said then nearly pushing her chair over as she ran out the room and into theirs. I followed the suit and found Raven asleep on the floor like she had passed out. I didn't know someone had made her like that…


	7. New findings

It begins again 7

_Where am I? Why am I so sore?_ Raven asked herself feeling herself ache incredibly. Her eyes opened and she found herself in her bed, in the middle of the night. The last thing she remembered was hearing someone speak to her inside her head then she passed out. She lifted her hand to her forehead then felt a wet cloth on it. She struggled into a sitting position feeling how sore and tired her body was as it worked to comply with her wishes. She looked to her right and saw Lucy sleeping peacefully with the teddy bear Raven, Tyrone, Madison and Nick had given her when she turned six.

Raven smiled slightly then pulled back her covers feeling her stomach rumble and removed the wet cloth from her forehead. She couldn't help but feel guilty for not being able to do something worse to the knight who was helping Imperious as she walked out of the room and towards the main room then on ward to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Udonna stirred in her sleep and heard footsteps pad past the door of the bedroom she shared with her husband who was sleeping like a log with his arm wrapped round her. She rose slightly and listened to the footsteps pad into the main room. Confused by who could be up at the late hour she looked at her snoring husband then decided to investigate. Udonna pulled back the covers on her side of the bed then got out making her husband grunt slightly in his sleep. She picked up her wand before walking bare foot out of their room and quietly followed the sound of quiet footsteps that weren't her own. Udonna walked into the kitchen and hid behind the door so she wouldn't be seen.

She heard humming. Soft, gentle, musical humming. Then a brief wisp of cold air hit her ankles and she supressed a shudder. Then a few cupboards opened and closed. Raven, for the reason that it was comfort food, was making a small bowl of ice cream, chocolate of course, because of the memories that she held close of when Udonna and Leanbow would have Raven and Tyrone for a week or a weekend so their parents could have sometime away and so Leanbow and Udonna could look after their grandchildren once in a while. Udonna had told Raven that if ever she needed to cheer herself up she would sit at the main table in Rootcore and watch happy memories in the crystal ball and that's what Raven intended on doing.

Udonna hid herself as Raven finished putting things away and headed for the door. Raven still hadn't noticed that she had a follower who watched her carry her bowl of ice cream to the table sit in her favourite chair, curl up and ate her ice cream while watching an important memory. Udonna walked silently behind the chair and watched the memory with Raven.

"Lucy! Come on! It'll be fun!" A ten year old Raven called to her eight year old cousin who was looking timidly at her mother. Vida nodded and Lucy ran after her cousin who was heading for the double swing that Tyrone and Thomas were getting ready to push. Raven giggled quietly as she watched herself fall over then get back up shaking her head.

_I was an indestructible kid. _Raven reminisced and Udonna smiled softly then looked back at the ball to see Lucy and Raven being swung off the swing by their brothers.

"Hey! That's not fair!" A distraught Lucy snapped at her brother and cousin while Raven folded her arms and started to tap one foot on the ground waiting for an apology.

"We were here first so go play somewhere else." Thomas taunted his little sister. Raven blew some hair out of her eyes then said.

"No. You were going to push us on the swing and that's what you'll do or we'll just keep bugging you." Both Ravens said and Udonna's smile widened. The memory changed and it was of when Sophie was born. Udonna had to stop herself from gasping as she watched Vida, Chip, Nick, Madison, Leanbow and herself panic as they waited for news of Clare and Sophie.

"Mum? Why is everyone so panicky and jumpy?" Tyrone, at fourteen years old, asked he looked up from the game of 'Go fish' he, Thomas and Lucy were playing.

"Everyone's just worried about your Aunt Clare, sweetheart." Madison answered then Udonna spotted Raven, eleven, sitting on the floor being used as a pillow and teddy for a three year old Daggeron (Rick) and a two year old Luke.

"Can someone pass me a tissue? Luke's drooling." She asked and Udonna passed her a tissue. She gently wiped the two year olds chin then kissed his forehead. Xander came out of the delivery looking paler than normal and smiled brightly.

"A girl… It's a girl." He said and Vida, Chip, Nick, Madison and Leanbow relaxed but Udonna was still edgy.

"Is Clare alright?" She asked and Xander hesitated before his smile dropped and spoke.

"She lost a lot of blood. Doctor said it was a miracle she, and the baby, survived." Udonna sank into a seat and rest her hand on her heart.

"At least she's alright." Udonna in the present felt a small sigh escape the inner compounds of her body and that was all it took for the memory to fade and Raven to look behind her looking slightly afraid.

"Morning Nana." She said quietly. Udonna didn't know how to react.

Raven took in her grandmother's appearance. Her auburn hair hung loose over and behind her shoulders in curls. Her crisp white nightgown reached the floor and its long sleeves ended at her wrists. Raven had to admit the only time she had seen Udonna in her nightgown was when Raven woke up from a nightmare screaming causing both grandparents to come running in, then crash into each other. That was about ten years ago.

Udonna regained her wits and said.

"Good morning, Raven. What are you doing up so early? I expected you to be out till morning." Raven shrugged and said.

"I woke up and felt hungry and sore." Udonna tried not to smile and picked up the bowl from the table.

"And eat some ice cream at," She paused to check the clock.

"Two in the morning." She finished making Raven smile sheepishly and look slightly embarrassed.

"Comfort food?" Udonna smiled properly and put the bowl back on the table. She put her hands on Raven's cheeks and rubbed them.

"You, Raven Russell, are too much like your parents and grandparents put together for your own good." She chuckled when Raven blushed slightly.

"You missed out my middle name." She commented and Udonna cocked an eyebrow. Bowen and Madison had told her that Raven had a middle name but they never told her what it was and left her to guess.

"As bad as this may seem I don't know your middle name. Your parents never told me." Raven smiled mischievously then folded her arms.

"Then I won't ether." Udonna raised her eyebrows then said.

"Unless you want me to tell your grandfather that you've been eating his ice cream then I suggest you tell me." Leanbow would go mental at Raven if he found out that she had eaten some of his chocolate ice cream. Udonna didn't like chocolate ice cream that much but she preferred vanilla herself.

Raven dropped her smile and muttered.

"Niella. My middle name is Niella." Udonna didn't know how to take that. She wasn't quite sure if Raven knew where her name came from. Raven didn't know but she hated it.

"I don't like it very much. Sounds a bit old fashioned but then again, I'm named after a bird so." Raven folded her arms and scowled at the mention of the origins of her name. Udonna moved her hands from Ravens cheeks then put them on her arms.

"Do you know where your middle name came from?" She asked and hoped Raven didn't or she wouldn't of said what she had said. Raven shook her head and Udonna gently kissed her forehead.

"Niella was a powerful sorceress with the title of The Gatekeeper. She was my sister and Clare's mother." Raven turned pale and looked sorry and shocked.

"Nana, I-I didn't know. I-If I did then I-I wouldn't of-" Udonna hushed her granddaughter then smiled slightly. Raven's thoughtful side was coming out. She had a habit of doing that when another close member of her family was near.

"It's alright, child, I knew you wouldn't of said that if you knew." Udonna couldn't help but notice how Raven looked sullen.

"What's wrong, my child?" She asked and Raven sighed.

"I just... I just don't understand. Every time I go out something goes wrong and I end up in trouble. I can't help but think that everyone would be better off if I just left and didn't come back until all this is over." Udonna had seen the look on her granddaughter's face before and she knew how it must of felt to not be able to save everyone she cared about. Raven closed her eyes and her cheeks pinked. Why was she feeling so strange? Why couldn't she be as strong as the others? Why couldn't she realise that with out her the power rangers wouldn't be able to beat Imperious and his minions?

Udonna took on a stern look and lifted her granddaughter's head to look her straight in the eye.

"You listen to me Raven Niella Russell, we wouldn't be better off with out you. We, all of us, would be worrying none stop about you and your safety. Until all this is over you are, and will be, staying with us. And so help me I will train you if I have to." Udonna told a stunned Raven. Raven searched her Udonna's eyes and found every grain of truth in them that were in her words. She couldn't really be serious.

"Are you sure you didn't get hit really hard in the head today?" She asked wanting to make sure Udonna didn't have a concussion or something. Udonna let go and put her hands on her hips.

"What has gotten into you and checking that I haven't hit my head too hard?" She asked bewildered. Raven had to cover her mouth to quieten down her giggles.

"I'm just making sure it's you and not a concussion talking." She smiled and raised her hands in defeat. Udonna rolled her eyes then said.

"Bed. We start training early in the morning." Then left the room and Raven looking stunned but ecstatic...


	8. Crystal tips

It begins again 8

Raven had gone back to bed only to be awaken three hours later by the sounds of her brother and best friend arguing. She groaned and looked at the bed next to hers. Lucy was already up and gone. Sighing Raven got up and walked out into the corridor then heard the shouting coming from the main room. She walked in there feeling agitated, angry and annoyed. She found her brother and best friend arguing while the rest of the family tried to restrain them from beating each other senseless.

"OI! QUIETEN DOWN BEFORE I BANG YOUR HEADS TOGETHER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making the family look at her. She had her arms folded, eyebrows furrowed together and her face had turned an unusual shade of crimson. The younger ones hid behind the adults who looked like they weren't expecting quite as much of a threat as that. Tyrone and Bobby looked at Raven then looked down at the ground.

"Now," She calmed herself before continuing.

"What the hell is going on out here?" She asked looking from her brother to her friend then back. Tyrone stepped forward and said.

"Bobby started it-"

"I didn't! I didn't and you know it!" Bobby snapped walking up to Tyrone who was about to punch Bobby in the face but Raven got between the two and caught his fist before he could make contact with Bobby's face. She scowled at her brother before saying.

"Tyrone Leanbow Russell, do **not **make me bend your hand back." She warned him in a tight and constricted voice. Tyrone ignored her and tried with the other fist but again Raven caught it then bent both fists back making her brother shrink to his knees saying.

"Mercy! I give up! Mercy!" Raven let go and turned to her friend who looked at the ground.

"Robert Nigel Coalson. I expected you to not get into any fights with my brother outside of training." Bobby felt even more guilt as Raven turned to both boys and said.

"I am **very **disappointed in you boys." The two felt more guilty like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Udonna glanced at Leanbow who was trying not to smile then glanced at her niece, Clare was smiling at Raven for showing this much maturity at a time like that. Lucy and her cousins were slightly afraid of Raven when she acted like this. Raven softened then said.

"Now, if you've gathered your maturity and dignity maybe one of you would be as kind to tell me what you were arguing about." Sophie put up her hand from behind Clare and Raven peered at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, Soph?" Sophie stepped out then said.

"They were arguing about you." Raven took on a confused as hell look as she looked between the two boys she had scolded then at her baby cousin then at the rest of the family.

"Anyone want to explain?!" she asked as Bobby and Tyrone looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact with anyone. Udonna patted the boys on the back gently then said.

"It turns out that Bobby, the little Bobby who we've known ever since you were little, has been meaning to ask you on a date-"

"Udonna! Don't tell her that!" Bobby hissed to her turning bright red in embarrassment. Raven stared at Bobby, her best friend since she was six, mouth hanging open like she was a fish.

"Way? Waven? Wake up!" Sophie had walked to her side and stomped on her foot making Raven snap out of it and hop on her good foot whimpering.

"Ow my foot. Ow my foot." Making her cousins giggle and chortle while Clare scowled and told her daughter off. Bobby walked over to Raven and stopped her hopping and made her lean on a wall while he checked her foot.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done." She said and Bobby chuckled.

"Lier. The weirdest thing you've ever done was when you shot milk out of your nose to impress a boy in ninth grade." Bobby told her then muttered and de-swelling spell on her foot. She turned red then put her cold foot on his back under his shirt making him jump and do a 'manly' scream.

"Your feet are cold." He stated trying to not pay attention to the fact that Raven's family were laughing at him. Raven grinned and said.

"You mess with the bull-"

"You get the horns. I know. You always say that when I embarrass you." Raven smiled and shook her head.

"You know me too well Bobby. Too well-"

"For my own good." Bobby was teasing her now and for that he earned a playful slap across his well toned chest. Udonna shared a knowing look with her husband then said.

"Breakfast young lady before you get into trouble with me." Raven nodded then, when Bobby had his back to her, put her cold hand on the back of his neck making him squeal like a little girl again. Raven laughed in triumph then ran into the kitchen when Bobby went to grab and tickle her.

"You wait Raven! I will get you back for this!" He called laughing as Raven called back.

"As long as I'm in here you can not get me." Bobby laughed returned to the jobs he was doing with Tyrone and the boys while the ladies went into the kitchen to find Raven eating a bowl of cornflakes. They stared at her trying not to laugh or grin.

"What?" Raven asked after swallowing a mouth full. Udonna cracked and started to laugh and grin. She couldn't of held it in. Clare shortly followed then it was Lucy and Sophie appeared not to get it like her cousin.

"You lot are weird." Raven muttered finishing her breakfast before cleaning it away then going to exit the room. Udonna grabbed her by the shoulders and drew her back in.

"Oh no you don't. You are training with me today. I spoke to your grandfather and he agrees and when the time is right Lucy will join us." Raven looked up at her grandmother before saying.

"You really don't have to do this. I can manage on my own." Udonna shook her head then rested her chin on her eldest granddaughter's head.

"I want to do it. That, and you are really behind in elementary incantations. Don't give me that look, you remind me of your father when you do that." Udonna murmured and Raven's smile faded as she looked down. She hated being reminded of her parents ever since her run in with Koragg. Clare saw the glint of remorse in Raven's eye and nudged Lucy. Lucy looked at Raven then snickered. Raven looked at her and folded her arms recovering herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Lucy smiled and said.

"Nothing, crystal tips." Raven froze and patted her hair. Her hair was frizzy beyond belief and she had let Bobby see it! Raven covered her face and asked.

"Why didn't someone tell me before I got involved in the fight?!" Udonna smiled and looked at Clare and Sophie for back up.

"We think you look lovely with curly hair, don't we girls?" Clare nodded out of honesty, she preferred Raven with curly hair while Sophie shrugged.

"That's a load of bullfrog, guys, and you all know it. I'm going to get changed and probably get tortured by Bobby." Lucy called after her when she was out the room.

"Are you going to go out on a date with him at one point?" Raven groaned and said.

"Lucy! Not in front of Sophie, Nana and Aunt Clare! It's bad enough as it is that the boys know!" Lucy looked smug and said.

"That's a yes." Raven shook her head then got dressed, washed up, hair brushed and left it curly before getting her morpher and walking into the main room with an old spell book. She sat in the window seat before opening her book and smiled as she found Tyrone and Bobby talking civilly with each other, Kordain, and Thomas. The four boys were talking about plans and strategies for the next training session. Lucy snuck up behind her and sang.

"Raven and Bobby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Raven frowned as she turned to face Lucy. Raven shook her head then put out her hands for Lucy to take. Lucy took them then said.

"I'm only teasing you, Ray." She smiled and Raven nodded.

"I know Lu, just promise you won't batter Bobby up too much. Please?" Raven asked with a small smile making Lucy grin squealing.

"I was right! You do love him! I've got to tell Aunt Clare, Nana, Sophie and Ty-"

"Oh no you don't. You are not telling Tyrone and definitely not Nana and Aunt Clare they would kill me." Raven said stopping her bouncing cousin from knocking something over. Lucy was well aware that Udonna and Clare would kill or seriously main someone but it wouldn't be Raven. It would be the boy who Raven was in love with, in this case, Bobby. Unaware that they were not alone any more Raven confided in her cousin.

"Promise me you won't hurt Bobby too much in training, Lucy. Even if he is a pain in the rear." Lucy agreed and hugged her cousin before leaving her to train. Raven smiled after her then turned back to the window to find the other rangers training. Udonna looked at Clare and Sophie both of whom were smiling.

"She's grown up faster than anyone expected. They all have." Udonna said with a sad smile. Sophie grinned then ran out the room and to Raven.

"Way! Come on! You've got to go twaining with Nana." Raven smiled and picked up Sophie.

"You are a brave little elf, Sophie. You haven't cried once since your daddy was taken. You've held up better than I have." Sophie closed her eyes and nuzzled Raven's neck.

"I miss him." She whispered and Raven gently kissed her forehead rubbing her back softly.

"Sleep my little one; let your dreams take wing.

Hope that one day you'll see them once again.

Sleep, dream and wish the night away,

we will always be inside your heart for ever more.

Sleep my little girl; sleep and dream…" I sang softly and Sophie slowly fell asleep. Raven smiled slightly and whispered.

"Sleep well, my little princess." Clare watched as Raven gently shift Sophie in her arms then sit on the window seat. Clare put her hand on Udonna's arm before joining Raven on the window seat.

"My singing must be boring. She fell right asleep." Raven joked quietly smiling at her aunt. Clare smiled warmly then took her sleeping daughter into her familiar embrace. Raven smiled even more and whispered.

"I guess I better get going or it's my head on the chopping block." Clare chuckled slightly then took Sophie for a nap. Raven smiled after them and Udonna came in briskly. Raven looked slightly scared as Udonna folded her arms and gave Raven her 'will' stare. Raven shrank behind her book and asked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Udonna tapped her foot saying.

"Training. Now." Raven nodded and got up following Udonna outside…


	9. Not again

It Begins again 9

_Raven's POV_

I stood in the middle of the training ground, blindfolded.

"How is this suppose to help me again?" I asked Nana who was tying her shoe lace. Nana chuckled and said.

"This is suppose to improve your hearing. If you're battling in complete darkness then you will only have your hearing, touch and smell to rely on." I crossed my fingers and muttered.

"This is going to hurt." I heard movement near me and, out of instinct, I swirled round aiming a kick at my attackers head. My ankle was caught and Nana said.

"We're not starting yet and we're going to be using wooden swords." I lowered my leg and muttered.

"Oops." Nana chuckled and held my hand in hers as she gave me a sword. Then she made sure I couldn't see anything before turning me to face the opposite direction.

"To make this fair, I'm going to be wearing a blindfold as well." Nana chuckled and my cheeks pinked as I thought. _I'm going to look like a fool. _Boy was I right. After we confirmed that we were both ready I blindly swung my sword not at all like how I was trained. The next thing I know I'm on my back half way across the training ground from where I had been standing. _Ok, new plan. Listen. _I got up and shut out my other senses. I heard quick and quietly footsteps padding lightly across the ground towards me then I heard the sound of rushing air near the right side of my head. I lifted my sword swiftly to counter instead blocking and hearing wood clatter together. I smiled to myself as the other wooden sword left mine and I swung my sword towards the sound of a quick step back. Wood clattered again then again and over and over until I heard quiet panting that I recognised as my grandmother's.

"Feeling your age, Nana?" I asked teasingly as I swung my sword again and hit hers. Nana gave a breathy chuckle then said.

"You wish, Ray." I grinned as Nana called me 'Ray' she hardly ever called me 'Ray' but when she did it was when she was about to tease or was teasing me. Then all went silent and I felt something cold run through me.

_"Hear me, Red Witch, hear me." _A voice echoed in my head causing me great discomfort and pain. I clutched at my head dropping my sword and stumbling slightly.

"Raven?" Nana asked when she heard my sword clatter to the floor.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I asked aloud rubbing my temples trying to soothe the pain but my efforts were in vain as the voice spoke again.

_"Meet me alone by the beach. I wish to speak to you. Alone." _The owner of the voice cut the connection and I removed my blindfold. Nana had pushed hers into her hair staring at me worriedly. I took a deep breath before telling her what happened. Nana took on a serious look then said.

"Contact the others then go. We'll be watching from the crystal ball at home." I nodded and did so telling the others to meet Nana at Rootcore then I went to the beach. I stood waiting on the sand feeling the warm sun wash over my skin warming it to my soul.

"So, you are the red mystic." A feminine voice asked from behind. I whipped round and saw a blonde haired girl standing straight wearing a black summer dress with a black leather jacket.

"And you are?" I asked with cold disdain. The girl looked me up and down then said.

"Charity. Daughter of Calindor. My father is also known as Imperious. You know me better in this form." the girl, Charity, took out a dark purple morpher, like my own, and morphed into the purple knight from before. I stepped back and grabbed my morpher prepared to morph but Charity powered down before I could do so much as open it.

"Like I said, I only wish to speak to you." She said sitting on the sand where she had stood. She motioned me to sit. I narrowed my eyes and said.

"I prefer to stand if you don't mind." Charity frowned but made no comment other than.

"As you wish." Then I studied her and asked.

"Why did you wish to speak to me?" Charity flipped her thick blonde fringe out of her eyes then said in a some what warm voice.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to know how your parents and the others are. Do you?" I nodded quickly showing some eagerness making Charity smile kindly at me.

"So you do have some emotions in you by that response. They are alright and unharmed. I made sure of that." I thought for a moment looking away from her and into the waters of the sea. I slowly sat down then asked.

"Thank you and why are you being kind? I thought you were supposed to be evil and try to do me in every time we meet." Charity grinned and threw her head back laughing genuinely at my comment. I tried not to smile at this.

"Don't get used to it. It's only for now until my father plans his next move. I'm being kind because I know what it's like to be alone with out your parents around." I cocked my head to one side in curiosity then saw a group of Hidiacs approaching. I got up quickly and grabbed my morpher hissing.

"You tricked me!" Charity looked behind her and saw the Hidiacs and a new figure. She looked back at me looking devious.

"Guess the game's over." She smirked evilly rising to her feet as the leader of the Hidiacs came to her side. I stepped back a couple of steps as the new figure spoke.

"Well done, Lady Charity. Your father will be pleased by your plan to draw out the red ranger." It cackled like a stereo-typical witch would in old films. I looked at Charity feeling slightly betrayed.

"**Your** plan?! Is any of what you said true?!" I asked taking another step away from her.

"Yes, **my** plan and all of what I said is true. Even the bit about your pathetic parents and their comrades." Charity spat the insult about my parents, uncles and aunt at me and I growled menacingly.

"You are going to regret this Charity." Then I morphed.

"As Fierce as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" I yelled proudly then pulled out my magistaff.

"Get her Hidiacs!" Charity commanded and the Hidiacs charged. I jumped into the air and snapped.

"Magistaff! Fire power!" Fire shot out of my magistaff damaging the Hidiacs considerably then I landed and finished them off by hand. I turned to where Charity had been and only found her gone and her lead minion in her place.

"Now you face me!" It crowed and I flipped open my morpher.

"Anyone there?" I asked and heard the voice of my Aunt Clare.

"They're on their way, sweetheart, hang in there." She told me and the creature, who looked like a walking, talking cactus, shot a multitude of spikes at me. There was too many to block and too many were hitting me for me to do anything but yell in pain then be shot back and into a small rock pool.

"Raven!" Bobby yelled running with my cousins, brother and grandparents towards me. Bobby helped me up and asked.

"What were you-"

"If you ask what I was thinking I'm putting you in this rock pool and you won't get out!" I growled at him snatching my hand away from his. We turned back to Cactus who said.

"In a few moments the red ranger will be mine!" I rolled my eyes and asked.

"Is this like an occupational hazard with red rangers or something?" Grandpa nodded sadly and I sighed.

"Here we go then." I muttered then picked up my magistaff. Nana stepped forward and growled.

"You are going to regret messing with my family." I couldn't suppress my grin. For once I liked the fact that Nana was a bit over-protective when it came to us. Grandpa joined her and so did the rest of us. Cactus shot his spikes at us and Lucy cast a barrier spell to deflect them back at him. We looked at Lucy who said smugly.

"Who was it who said I should stop reading old spell books?" I stifled my laughter then looked at Cactus who was preparing to fire another set of spikes.

"I'm going to regret this." Tyrone muttered then transformed his magistaff into an axe, Thomas turned his into a crossbow and Bobby and Lucy used their wand mode. We split off into groups; me with Bobby, Lucy with Nana, Thomas with Tyrone and Grandpa with Kordain.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded. We, Bobby and I, were the first off and we disarmed Cactus of his spikes. Nana and Lucy went next doing damage then the boys attacked as a four.

"You can not de feat me! I am Cactus!" Cactus shrieked then blew up. I sighed and leaned against Bobby.

"You owe me big time." He breathed and I nodded. I really couldn't of been bothered to argue with him. I looked at the boys and Lucy they were laughing at something. Nana and Grandpa were talking seriously then the ground shook. I fell into Bobby who caught me and held me tightly to him as Cactus grew in size and towered above us.

"Oh my good god... Is it ok for me to want to scream?" Lucy asked and I whacked the back of her head. Nana and Grandpa nodded to each other before Nana cast a spell to grow in size and Grandpa cast a spell to combine with his horse, Catastros, to make a megazord. They battled with loosing results. Nana had been knocked to the ground and landed in her human form near us on the soft sand while Grandpa was grabbed from his megazord.

"Grandpa!" Lucy screamed from near Nana as we watched him struggled in Cactus's grip.

"Leanbow!" Nana screamed as Cactus made Grandpa vanish in a dark seal. I stared at where my grandfather had been feeling helpless. Next to me I felt Bobby tighten his hand into fists.

"We've lost… It's over…" Thomas said echoing his thought. At that something in Bobby must have snapped.

"No! It's not over yet!" He snapped at us then said.

"There's got to be away to beat him! I'm not giving up!" I stared at him. This outburst wasn't like Bobby at all.

"Nor am I!" Kordain supported, Tyrone nodded followed by Lucy then Thomas until it was just me. I stared up at Cactus then looked at Bobby. He was determined.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to find a way to kick his butt?!" I asked them and they grinned. Then the symbols on out magistaffs flashed.

"Huh?" We all asked confused. Nana struggled to her feet and clutched her arm.

"You've gained a new spell code." She told us then fell to her knees again. I went to her and helped her stand then helped her limp to a safe spot then full pelted it back to the others.

"Ready?" I asked whipped out my morpher/wand. They confirmed and did the same. Together we tapped in the new code and heard a voice echo.

"Galwit Mysto Prifior!" then we grew and turned into the Mystic Titans.

"Red Mystic Phoenix!" I bellowed getting in to position to fight.

"Blue Mystic Mermaid!" Bobby copied me as I looked at him. He was a manly mermaid that is all I shall say on the matter.

"Green Mystic Minotaur!" Tyrone's Titan was of a green Minotaur and he was huge! Well, he's always been huge to me.

"Pink Mystic Sprite!" Lucy squealed and I took that she was happy being like a fairy type thing. Second from last was Thomas.

"Yellow Mystic Garuda!" He exclaimed. He had the upper body of a hawk, I think, and the lower body of a human. Confused the hell out of me.

"Mystic Titans!" We chorused getting into our battle poses.

"Bring it Rangers!" Cactus called to us and we did, hard. I ran at him, jumped and landed a kick right in the centre of his prickly chest. He stumble back as I land like a cat on my feet. Then Kordain joined us in his Stella Streak Megazord made out of his plane, his father had a train so he had a plane. Bobby and Thomas ran forwards and attacked Cactus sending it flying backwards then Lucy giggled.

"My turn! Ball mode. Heads up Ty!" She transformed into a pink ball then bounced towards my brother who laughed then hit it with the axe he had towards Kordain who headed it towards Bobby who dived into the sea then jumped out of it in time to us his tale to hit it towards Thomas calling.

"To you Tom!" Then Thomas caught it sending lightning through it then he throw it to me.

"Why are you throwing it to me?! I can't do anything!" I snapped.

"Kick it!" Kordain snapped and I remembered the way Dad would always show off in football by doing a flip kick and that's what I would do.

"Take this you overgrown weed!" I snapped jumping up and flipping over then kicking the ball at Cactus. Lucy hit Cactus sending him flying backwards then he threatened.

"I will return!" He wouldn't be. He was destroyed before anyone could say a single word.

We shrank and powered down. I felt exhausted.

"How's everyone holding up?" Bobby asked and my cousins gave him thumbs up. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I can't believe I let it happen again…" I muttered and Lucy put her hand on my arm.

"It's not your fault, Ray. Things like this just happen-"

"Only if you let them happen! And I let this happen! If I hadn't of come here then Grandpa would still be here!" I snapped loosing most of my will to live. Then Tyrone lost it with me.

"For the love of God, Raven! Stop blaming yourself for everything happening!" He snapped at me and I snapped back.

"I'm not blaming myself because it IS my fault!" I hissed and Tyrone did something I never thought he'd do. He slapped me round the face. My cheek stung as I reached up and gently pressed my hand to it. It made the stinging worse. I winced and removed my hand from my face and looked at my brother. His face was red and his right eye was twitching slightly, something that showed he was mad.

"You are too much of pain to realise that when something like this happens it's all our faults because we are a team and we stick together." He hissed then start walking home with Thomas, Lucy and Kordain. Bobby looked at me before saying.

"Come on. Let's help your grandmother." I nodded remembering where I had put Nana. I ran over to her and made sure she was awake. She was and only had bruises and a couple of cuts. We walked back to Rootcore. I didn't feel like using magic and neither did Nana and Bobby. For most of the journey we were silent. Only speaking a couple of times when I nearly walked into the road. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going or what was around me, I just kept walking.

"Did you see what happened?" Bobby asked Nana who nodded and put her arm round my shoulders. I didn't look at her like I normally would have done. I just continued staring at the ground as we walked. I couldn't think about much after Tyrone had hit me. I was mainly focused on thinking about Grandpa being taken and what was going to happen next. Was I really ready to lead the Mystic Force Power Rangers?...


	10. Brief happiness

It begins again 10

_Bobby's POV_

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months we grew stronger physically and mentally fighting the monsters that came from Imperious and earning spell codes until today. Udonna said that we could have the day off today so I took Raven out into Briarwood. The bond between her and her brother was in tatters. After Tyrone had slapped her they hadn't been the same when they were together.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Raven asked clueless to why I had brought her to Briarwood park in the middle of winter. It was nearly Christmas and it had snowed, natural snow, and the town Christmas decorations were up. We were sat under a tree in thick coats, hats, scarves and gloves. I pointed above us. she looked and gasped. Above us hanging from the tree was some mistletoe.

"You sly git Robert Coalson." Raven giggled like she was saying 'You darling dear Robert Coalson'. I grinned then asked.

"You know what we have to do now, don't you?" She nodded then went to peck my cheek but I turned my head capturing her lips with mine. I could tell she was surprised and a little shocked so I gently wrapped my arms round her and rubbed small comforting circles on her back. We soon melted in the kiss, familiarising ourselves with the patterns we found soothed our burning souls. I felt her moan softly as I gently bit her bottom lip but Raven pulled away said breathing quickly.

"Not so fast lover boy." She smirked as a slow smile wormed it's way onto my face. Then Raven gently kissed my cheek and snuggled closer to me.

"For once, you're warmer than me." She whispered closing her eyes as I held her closer to me. Everything was perfect until something exploded and we were showed in snow and earth. I protected Raven as much as possible against the raining debris then we heard a cackling voice crow.

"Well, that was sweet, sorry I have to stop it." We looked ahead of us and saw Charity and a new one of her father's generals.

"Charity! What are you doing here?!" Raven growled getting up and grabbing her morpher. I got to my feet and went to her side as Charity gave us a twisted smile.

"Why, dear little Raven, to give you your Christmas present." Charity clicked her fingers and six figures appeared. They joined Charity and Raven faulted.

"Mum, Dad, Uncle Chip, Uncle Xander, Aunt Vida, Grandpa!" she said in shock as they appeared not to have heard her but looked at her in cold disdain. I looked at their faces. Stone. They were more like stone than human.

"Get them." Charity ordered them and they whipped out dark morphers.

"No!" I snapped and whipped out mine.

"Dark Magical Source! Evil Force!" They chorused turning into the dark mystic force.

"No..." Raven whispered shaking her head. _We can't fight them! It'll destroy Raven and her family! _I thought looking between Raven and her father who was smirking at her in a ghastly way.

"Raven, ranger up." I told her and she refused.

"Raven! We have no choice!" I snapped at her and she looked at me hurt.

"You don't understand, do you? They are my family. I can't hurt them." She admitted to me and I shook my head.

"I understand but if you want to help them morph!" I snapped then she nodded slowly.

"Magical source! Mystic Force!" We chorused and morphed into our ranger forms.

"As Fierce as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Raven recited proudly. My turn.

"As deep as the ocean! Blue Mystic Ranger!" I proclaimed then we took our stands. Charity looked surprised then smirked.

"General Vampica, stay and watch them. I want a report on how the battle goes." Then she cackled and disappeared. The general was a vampire. A god for saken VAMPIRE! The General smirked then flew a safe distance away.

"I'm sorry guys." I said then we charged at each other. I took on Madison, Xander and Chip while Raven took on her father, her grandfather and Vida, three of the more difficult fighters.

"Where are the others?! They should be here by now!" She called to me as I knocked Madison off her feet then continued to protect myself again Chip and Xander.

"Right here cousin!" Thomas yelled firing his crossbow at his mother. Vida flew backwards saving Raven from being punched in the stomach.

"Don't hurt them too badly!" I told them as Thomas, Tyrone, Lucy and Udonna joined us.

"Why not?" Lucy asked taking her father off my hands. I was grabbed by Xander then thrown into Thomas who had been fighting Vida.

"They are your parents under a spell!" I snapped then Raven yelled.

"A little help guys!" I looked at her and saw her trying to fend off Leanbow's sword and Nick's at the same time. Udonna lept to her side with her snow staff and batted her husband's sword away.

"Thanks!" Raven yelled then I got up with Thomas who dived straight back into a fight with his mother. Tyrone had taken up the fight with Madison which left me with Xander. Great. I ran at him and jumped grabbing my magistaff.

"Water power!" I yelled and a powerful jet of water shot out of it and hit Xander in the chest. Xander growled then used his dark vine power to wrap me round a tree.

"Bobby!" Raven yelled looking at me then hit Nick's sword away then kicked him straight in the stomach sending him flying backwards. She ran towards me and skidded next to me to cut the vines but was grabbed by Xander.

"Gottcha you little brat." Xander growled and Raven elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him over. She cut me free then said.

"Take care of Xander I've got my dad to sort out." I nodded and fought Xander. About twenty minutes had pasted before something went wrong. Very wrong. Lucy, Thomas and myself had been knocked out of ranger mode and in to a snow bank. Snow was every where then I heard a scream.

"Raven..." I murmured and tried to get out the snow in time to see what was going on. I saw Raven holding off her father and grandfather as Udonna tried to regain her strength to get back up and fight.

"Dad! Grandpa! Snap out of it!" I noticed Tyrone standing near a tree, guarding the other members of the dark mystic force all of whom were out of ranger form and unconscious. I scrambled to my feet and was about to ranger up again but Raven looked at me and said.

"Stay out of this Bobby!" I protested but she put a stilling hex on me. I watched, mortified at what she had done and what she was doing. She was nearly crippling herself as she fought Nick and Leanbow.

"Ancient power of the phoenix!" She commanded and used her flaming sword to knock her father and grandfather off their feet. I looked at Udonna and the others. They were as mortified and as still as me. Then I looked at Madison, Chip, Xander and Vida. They were conscious and had lost that stone like quality. Leanbow tumbled into a tree then powered down. He too had lost his stony quality. Then Raven did the spell again to hold him in place. It was father against daughter. Red ranger verses red ranger. Scary Nick verses determined Raven. Raven took hold of her sword in both hands and repeated calmly and carefully.

"Dad, if you can hear me snap out of it. Please. If not for me then for Nana and Ty." Nick had his sword raised ready to fight and appeared to take no notice of her words. So Raven did the next best thing. Remove her helmet, put her sword in the ground and, I hoped, mentally prayed for a miracle. I stared at her, watching as she slowly walked towards her father cautiously with hands in a 'I surrender!' pose near her head.

"Daddy, please." She begged faintly and Nick lowered his sword slowly then raise a hand to hers.

"Ray...?" He asked then growled slightly and took her hand before powering down releasing the dark magic that had been in him.

"Dad!" She gasped as he stumbled slightly and she tried to hold him steady with one hand. I smiled slightly as he grinned at her then hugged her. The spell on us faded and Tyrone powered down and released the others. The kids ran to their parents and embraced them as I put my gloved hands in my pockets and grinned.

"No! Lady Charity and Master Imperious will not be pleased!" General Vampica screeched stomping her feet in a tantrum of sorts. I grinned wickedly and pointed my wand at the ground below her. I made water shoot out of the ground and up her skirt. She screamed making the others look at her then Raven looked at me. I laughed and shrugged with her favourite crocked smile of mine. She smiled shaking her head with a chuckle before telling her family that she would be right back. She ran over to me and asked.

"Why aren't you over with me and the others? Mum, Dad, Auntie V, Uncle Xander, Uncle Chip and my grandparents want to thank you." I shrugged and said.

"Didn't want to ruin the family moment and I really wanted to teach that bat a lesson for her tantrum." I smiled as Raven tried to look stern but keep her giggles at bay at the same time. Raven put out her hands and I took them firmly with a bigger smile.

"I think you taught her a lesson and," She paused to look at her family. Two of her cousins were gagging because Udonna and Leanbow were kissing while the others were awing and hugging each other.

"I wanted to give you this." She continued then went on her tippy toes and kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes widened slightly then they closed as I felt the warm, happy and amazing feeling of her lips on mine spread though out my body warming even my freezing toes.

"Not you two too!" Thomas yelled as he spotted us. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms round Raven's waste. I felt Raven smile back and wrap her arms round my neck.

"STOP KISSING MY SISTER YOU SON OF A-"

"Tyrone!" Madison, Vida and Udonna silenced Tyrone's screaming voice. We pulled back and smiled at each other. I watched as her ice blue eyes searched every feature on my face then she ran a hand under my hat through my dark chocolate brown hair then she snatched my hat away and ran off laughing.

"Oi! Give that back!" I called after her then ran after her as she passed the hat to Lucy who blew it up into the sky. Thomas caught it and chucked it back to Raven who was giggling. I walked up to her and put out my hand.

"Give." I told her and she smiled.

"Make me." I looked at Madison who was grinning and nodded.

"Alright." I said then whipped out my wand. The others took steps back as Raven stopped giggling. She dropped her smile and took on a warning look and voice.

"You dare Robert Coalson and you'll be one shot shire of getting a girlfriend." I smirked and said.

"I can live with that." Then made the snow above Raven in the tree drop as I made a small stone hit it. While she was distracted I grabbed my hat and stuffed it on my head.

"Thank you very- Get down!" I yelled as General Vampica flew over head then dropped behind us. We got up and looked at her.

"What do you want now?!" I growled at her as Raven, Thomas, Lucy and Tyrone came to my side.

"It's time for you to battle a real threat." She growled and Raven whipped out her morpher.

"Ready?" She asked and we agreed whipping out our morphers. I looked at her. She was glaring fiercely and in what all new as her warrior mode. Another thing she inherited from her father and grandmother.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" We chorused and changed into Ranger mode.

"As wild as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!" Lucy exclaimed happily. Then Thomas.

"As fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!" He claimed in delight. Then Tyrone.

"As natural as nature! Green Mystic Ranger!" He stated gruffly. My turn.

"As deep as the ocean! Blue Mystic Ranger!" I voiced feeling honoured to be the blue mystic ranger. Finally it was Raven's turn.

"As fierce as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" She proclaimed in pride of sharing the colour with her father. I smiled then we took stands against Vampica. Udonna stepped forward but Raven and Lucy said.

"Nana stay back." Leanbow nodded and pulled his wife back to his side despite her protests. Vampica took stands then ran at us. We charged and launched head first into a first class butt whooping. We lay injured on the snow at the vampire's feet who then flipped her wing behind her shoulder and cackle.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Then again, you are children." From next to me I heard Raven growl then she got up and snapped.

"I am not a child!" I looked up at her and found her preparing herself to kick the vampire. Unlike what we all thought she kicked the vampire right between the legs instead of the head or stomach. Vampica doubled over groaning as Raven looked down at her.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge." She mocked then helped me up. We powered down and rejoined the others. I looked over my shoulder at Vampica. She had got to her feet again and had raised her fingers ready to snap them.

"No!" I barked but it was too late. She had snapped her fingers and the rangers before us, except Udonna and Leanbow, disappeared.

"No!" the family yelled then we turned to Vampica. She was gone...


	11. Girl talks 1

It begins again 11

The remaining members of the mystic family were gathered in the main room looking glum and plain depressed. Leanbow and Daggeron Sr were trying to plan a new attack strategy for the next battle while the others were trying to think of a way to rescue the trapped members of their family. Raven was sat by the window looking out of it when the idea hit her.

"That's it!" She exclaimed making the others jump. Raven grinned and face palmed herself.

"How could I be so stupid?!" She asked herself then Bobby and the rest of her team asked.

"What the hell are you squawking about?" Raven smiled and said as if it was painfully obvious.

"Charity." Her fellow rangers remained clueless. Raven sighed then pointed at her temple explaining about how Charity could talk to her mentally. Udonna perked up with the other adults and listened.

"What you're saying is that if Charity can contact you through telepathy then you should be able to do the same to her, is that it?" Lucy asked and Raven nodded making Lucy raise her hands in the air like a hard rocker and say.

"Score one for the girls in this family!" Raven ruffled her hair then Clare raised a concern.

"Raven, when your father did that to talk to your grandfather when he was the old Koragg, it caused him great pain." Udonna nodded picking up on her nieces concern.

"You don't have to put yourself through that, Raven." Udonna continued but Raven shook her head.

"If it'll help get the others back then I'll do it. After all, I think I know what to say to Charity." Tyrone smirked slightly and said.

"No foul language little sister." Raven glared at him and said coldly.

"I'm not you, Tyrone, I won't use foul language until I sprout wings instead of hair and fly." Bobby put his arm round his girlfriend's shoulders and murmured.

"Calm down, Ray, or you'll burn the chair again." Raven had already set three chairs on fire because of her brother. Raven glared at her boyfriend/best friend and nodded. Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron Sr and Clare looked at each other before agreeing, some hesitant others curiously, to let Raven contact Charity. Raven closed her eyes before thinking fixedly on Charity.

_"Charity? Charity can you hear me?" _She asked creasing her forehead as an uncomfortable feeling edged its way through her brain and towards the rest of her body. Charity heard her alright. In fact she jumped and clutched her head feeling the same pain Raven had felt when Charity had contacted her herself.

_"What do you want?! How are you doing this?!" _She snapped back making the pain counter to Raven. Bobby held her as she shifted slightly.

_"Meet me by the Sleeping Lake. I want to talk, just talk." _Raven told her feeling dizzy then Charity agreed and they cut the connection. Everyone stared at Raven waiting for news and Raven asked.

"Is it just me or is everything spinning?" Bobby held her still as she shook her head trying to stop it spinning. Clare was first to stand and get Raven to stop her head spinning. Raven thanked her and went to grab her jacket but Leanbow put out his arm to stop her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as Raven folded her arms looking cross.

"To the Sleeping Lake to meet Charity. There are some things I think we all need to know about her and Imperious." Tyrone, Rick, Kordain and Daggeron Sr shuddered and cringed at the mention of Imperious. Raven scowled at them and said.

"Get a grip boys." They looked taken aback but Leanbow scowled at her and said.

"What if she brings-"

"A small group of Hidiacs? Then I'll fight and make her listen." She said then ducked under Leanbow's arm, grabbed her jacket and left, leaving her morpher behind. Bobby smiled after her and said.

"That's not the extent of her stubbornness. She can be far worse than that." Tyrone, Lucy, Thomas and Sophie nodded grinning like fools.

When Raven reached the Sleeping Lake she found Charity staring into the depths in a sort of trance.

"Why did you summon me here, Red Witch?" She asked not moving a single inch. Raven walked to her side and asked.

"Why would you ask when you know the answer?" Charity shifted her eyes to Raven's reflection. Raven studied Charity curiously as she watched Charity's face work to hide her reaction in a number of ways. First shock, then anger, sadness and self-pity.

"You want to know why I stay with my father and not my mother." She guessed and Raven nodded.

"As well as a few other things. Come on, I think a walk will do you good." Raven placed her hand gently on Charity's shoulder and walking her away from the lake.

"I stay with Calindor because my mother is in the spirit world. She died just before I was born. Technically I should be there too but Calindor dragged me here before I became all spirit and no mortal." She explained confusing Raven.

"How- When- What?!" She asked trying to find the best way to phrase her question. Charity shrugged and gave her a timid smile.

"I'm not sure myself so don't ask me." Raven stopped looking at Charity in a way Charity was unfamiliar with.

"You haven't seen your mother since Imperious brought you to our world, have you?" Charity shook her head and Raven offered her hand. Charity stared at it wondering, _why is she offering me her hand? _Then it clicked. A peace offering for now. Charity gave Raven her hand and Raven rubbed the back of it comfortingly as they continued to walk.

"I have another question, if it's alright to ask that is." Raven said hurriedly feeling a little nervous to where this conversation could lead to. Charity nodded enjoying this side of Raven. It was new to have someone talking to you like an equal and friend.

"Why do you stay? With Imperious, if he makes you do things that you don't want to do then why stay?" Raven asked cautiously and Charity looked confused.

"What makes you think I don't want to do the things he asks me to do?" Charity asked and Raven stopped again and faced her properly.

"Because if you wanted to do those things then you wouldn't have laughed at my comment when we first met properly and you wouldn't have come here alone if you didn't want to be like him." Raven told her as serious as the Mona Lisa. Charity knew Raven was right, deep down she knew. She also knew how much of her was her mother and how much of her was her father. Not much of her father was on the inside but a lot was on the outside and in this world, that's all that mattered.

Back at Rootcore Udonna, Leanbow and Clare were in the library going over and over plans for lessons and training sessions. When Bobby came in trying to get away from the rest of the kids who were starting to do his head in.

"I'm going to go insane if Raven doesn't get back soon." He muttered ignoring the look Clare was giving him as he walked past. The look was of complete and utter pity. Udonna looked at him and asked.

"She isn't back yet?" Bobby shook his head looking worried. Udonna looked at her husband fear spreading from her heart to every cell in her body. Leanbow clenched his fists and got up.

"She's in trouble." He said and Clare made a squeak sort of noise covering her mouth and Udonna covered her knee.

"You don't think she could be hurt? She didn't take her morpher-"

"I meant with me, Clare." Leanbow told her before leaving the library.

"Leanbow! Leanbow, wait!" Bobby and Udonna called after him but Leanbow ignored them.

Meanwhile Raven and Charity were sat on a log trying to work something out. 'Something' meaning how to get Charity away from the same path her father had chosen and onto the same path as Raven and Charity's mother.

"There's got to be some way to get you away from him and that path with out you getting hurt." Raven said in exasperation. running her hands through her curly shoulder length hair. Charity thought for a moment then the idea hit her.

"I've got it! The only way I can get away with out Calindor hurting me is if he thinks I've been destroyed!" Raven'd eyes widened as she said.

"No, I'm not staging your death. That would be like making out with a tree!" Raven knew she was being over dramatic and such but then was the time for being over dramatic. Charity giggled slightly and thought of a certain nature controlling guardian she'd like to be making out with. Raven read her thoughts and warned her.

"Get that thought out of your head right now before I knock it out." Charity blushed and tried to stop think about it. Raven shuddered at the thought of her brother making out with any girl but with Charity, she didn't even want to think about it. Just then the two girls were blown off their log and nearly into the sleeping lake. They looked up and saw General Vampica and a new warrior.

"General Vampica! What is the meaning of this?!" Charity barked at her servant who cackled and tossed her wing like hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, your grace, but there's been a slightly change in plan. When your father heard of your betrayal he sent us to destroy you and the red ranger." Vampica said getting a devilish thrill from causing pain to the daughter of her lord and master.

"Raven get ready to morph." Charity told the red ranger who gave a small glitter of nervous laughter then quickly cover her mouth. Charity looked at her strangely before she explained.

"I left my morpher at home. I didn't think I would need it." Charity rolled her eyes and stepped forward while muttering.

"Play along." Raven gave a small and unnoticeable nod as Charity raised her hand above her head then exclaimed.

"Uthe zazure!" Raven recognised the spell as the light version of the transportation spell. They vanished and appeared in front of Rootcore. Raven felt her stomach turn as she tried to get a grip on reality. Charity on the other hand was slightly dizzy by the spell she had just performed. Leanbow had walked out of Rootcore just in time to see them appear outside of Rootcore then see his oldest granddaughter run behind a bush and puke up her guts.

"You alright, Raven?" Charity asked kneeling next to her with her hand on raven's back.

"Peachy." Raven spat feeling every organ inside her body twist as a side affect to the transportation spell. Leanbow having watched this little scene he cleared his throat. The two girls looked up and Raven squeaked at the look on her grandfather's face. She wiped her mouth and got up with a bowed head, she urged Charity to do the same. Leanbow narrowed his eyes at the new girl then barked at Raven.

"You, young lady, are in some major trouble. Inside now!" Raven nodded quickly and made her way to the entrance then stopped short and turned back to Charity. She looked between Leanbow and Charity then quickly ran towards Charity hugged her giving her thanks and gratitude before running back into Rootcore. Charity looked up at Leanbow who had walked up to her.

"I am not like my father." She told him coolly and he nodded.

"You look like him-"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Sir Leanbow, I hoped you knew that." Charity snapped feeling the resentment towards her father surface. Leanbow raised a hand then continued.

"But you have the courage, honour and brains of your mother, Clarissa." Charity softened and asked.

"You knew my mother?" Leanbow nodded and explained how Charity's mother was the original pink mystic ranger just like Leanbow was the original red mystic ranger. Charity smiled and nodded feeling something burn in her pocket. She opened her pocket and saw her dark morpher changing into a morpher like the mystic ranger's but not entirely. Leanbow put one hand on her shoulder and gestured to the opening to his home...


	12. Some many things

It begins again 12

_Udonna's POV_

From the library where I was planning the next training and magic lesson for Raven, Lucy and Sophie, if she was up to start learning at her age. I was about to start on the fifth lesson plan with Clare's help when we heard the unmistakeable sound of Raven's laughter from the main room followed by Leanbow's and a new sort of laughter. I looked at Clare as she looked at me.

"Raven!" We chorused then we hurried out the room and into the main room where we found Raven sitting next to Charity on the sofa and Leanbow in one of the chairs.

"Raven." Clare sighed happily as Raven smiled at us. Clare walked towards her as Raven stood and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Clare! Cool it, I'm fine." Raven giggled pulling away from Clare who kept asking if she was ok and if she was hurt. Raven saw me behind her aunt still in the door way.

"Hey Nana." She smiled and Leanbow murmured something to Charity who tried not to laugh. I narrowed my gaze at Charity and asked.

"What is she doing here?" Raven dropped her smiled and put her hand on Charity's shoulder. Charity looked down out of fear and quite rightly so. Leanbow turned to me and said.

"Udonna ease up on the girl. She's only been here two seconds." I hardened my gaze all the more as Clare became weary of the other blonde in the room and tried to sway Raven closer to our side.

"She's not like Calindor." Raven told me defending her friend. Charity looked up slightly and said.

"I'm more like my mother than I am my father." she was trying to keep her voice steady. I was still weary as I asked.

"You look so much like your father but who is your mother?" Leanbow cleared his throat then said.

"Clarissa." The air around us seemed to go straight through me like a sieve.

"Clarissa? Our Clarissa? Little Clarissa who used to talk none stop for hours unless she was training? That Clarissa?" I asked trying to keep my breathing normal and not show any other emotion except from cold disdain. I care for Clarissa dearly but when Calindor announced that she and he were a couple, I lost the will to my sanity, and when she told me that she was expecting a baby right before the great war and that Calindor was the father; I didn't know what to do.

"The very same." Leanbow said and charity raised her hand slightly before saying.

"For all sakes I'd like to say I didn't inherit that from her. I don't think I would be here if I did." Raven smiled at her and my other grandchildren came in. Tyrone stared at Charity in the same way Leanbow stared at me and the way Bowen stared at Madison. Thomas, Lucy and Bobby glared at her while Luke, Rick, Kordain, Daggeron welcomed her with smiles and warm waves. Then there was Sophie. She smiled, skipped over to Charity and gently beckoned her closer. She murmured something to Charity making her blush and whisper something back making Sophie giggle and sit next to her. Raven grinned and asked.

"Now why can't you lot do that?" She gestured to Bobby, Thomas and Lucy. They shifted their gaze to Raven and Lucy asked.

"She's evil or did you forget that she tried to kill us and that her dad is the one who's got our parents in the Underworld?!" Raven folded her arms and said.

"Charity isn't evil. No I have not forgotten that she tried to do us in and that her dad's got our parents, now will you please just show her a bit of kindness because of what she's doing?" I looked between Charity, my husband and my oldest granddaughter.

"What is she doing?" Raven looked at Charity who nodded, stood and explained her plan and the reasons behind it. I looked at Leanbow, Clare and Daggeron. They seem to agreeing with the plan. The children did the same then eyes turned to me.

"I just see one flaw in the plan." I said feeling the weight of Raven's heavy gaze settle on mine.

"How do we make it look like you've been destroyed then brought back to be on our side?" Charity and Raven looked at each other before Raven sank onto the sofa and mumbled.

"We didn't think about that." Charity looked at Raven and asked.

"Didn't something like this happen before?" Daggeron nodded as Jenji appeared.

"The battle in the dimension of wandering souls. Imperious and I battled then as he was about to destroy me Jenji jumped in and saved me." Daggeron said and Kordain grinned.

"Didn't you go up his nose?" Daggeron gave his son a firm tap round the back of his head and Jenji copied missing and hitting himself in the face. I looked at Jenji then at Charity and an idea started to form in my head.

"I know that look. Charity, Raven run!" Jenji said trying to make a break for it but Leanbow and Daggeron held him in place. Raven looked at me then caught my thought link.

"Nana, you are a genius sometimes." She said smiling slightly. I took on a look of mock hurt.

"What do you mean 'sometimes'?" I asked and she smiled. She knew I was teasing and I was glad of that. Charity looked worried and confused and hid slightly behind Raven. Raven smiled behind her and said.

"I think I know how we can make you disappear." Then she looked at me and Jenji with a pause.

"With the help of our brave, honourable and courageous cat-genie Jenji." Jenji folded his arms and started to sulk.

"You're only saying that." Raven scowled then gently nudged Sophie. She nodded, got up and walked over to Jenji.

"Pwease mister Jenji? Pwetty pwease?" she put on her best begging face as she looked up at Jenji. I chuckled to myself as I watched Jenji try to refuse the adorable sight before him.

"Pwease...? For me?" That did it. With eyes a big and as adorable as hers who could of said no? Jenji gave in and huffed as Sophie grinned and hugged his legs. I looked at Raven who was looking innocent.

_"I shall be wanting words with you in our training session later, my little black-bird."_ I told her and she smiled smugly at me with no remorse or anything in her gaze.

_"Thank you for helping her. Clarissa would be eternally grateful just like her daughter is."_ She told me and my heart swelled but ached for Raven and for the mother who never knew her daughter. Once we had worked out a plan I took Raven outside for some training.

"I know you don't really like Charity but I want to help her." Raven told me as she put her arm through mine. I took her hand and rubbed the back of it. True I didn't take kindly to having the daughter of a traitor in my home but she was also the daughter of a dear friend. I was torn between liking and disliking Charity.

"I'm torn between liking and disliking her, Raven, and I know you wish to help her but sometimes we can't help everyone." _I couldn't see that her father was a pure evil traitor who had got a sixteen year old pregnant!_ I wanted her to see how much of Charity's appearance made her less trust worthy to those who had known her father.

"Nana, if the plan works and Charity joins us will you make up your judgement of her?" Raven stopped looking at me as if she wanted nothing more than for everyone to get along and for no more deceit to pass through us. I looked her in her all familiar eyes and nodded slowly. She smiled slightly then asked.

"Are we going to train or not? Because Mum and Dad would not approve if I was slacking off." I chuckled and took her to the training ground.

"You know when I was younger and I used to watch Tyrone and the other boys play fight?" I nodded as we got ready for training. Raven grinned and said.

"I never thought, then, that I would nearly be the cause of one. You know when Bobby and Tyrone were arguing..." Raven trailed off staring off into space at something. I followed her gaze and found Bobby reading in a tree. I looked back at Raven who had her hand on her forehead and her eyes on the sky.

"Raven, what is it?" I asked and her eyes opened again to reveal pain and torture hidden in their depths.

"My dear child, what is it?" I asked worrying about her as I stepped in front of her to try and stop her staring into space. She shook slightly as she reached out a hand and gently gripped my arm. I held hers tightly as she stuttered.

"I-I heard them... I heard them scream." She stated then she looked me in the eye.

"I heard Mum and the girls scream." She said again and I gently cupped her face in my hands and asked her softly.

"Do you know why they were screaming?" She nodded in breaking points as tears slid down her cheeks. Raven moved her hands to mine and moved them away from her cheeks and told me to sit. We sat on the ground and Raven told me why.

"We were all in the Underworld. You and Grandpa were keeping Luke, Rick and Charity out of the fight. Mum, Dad, Uncle Chip, Uncle Xander and Aunt Vida were trying to get through a barrier spell to join me, Bobby, Lucy, Tyrone and Thomas in the fight against Imperious and four of his generals. Aunt Clare was unconscious against a wall in her gatekeeper mode and Daggeron, Jenji and Kordain were protecting her and Sophie from Hidiacs." She took a deep breath and continued as her tears increased. I didn't like the sound of this, not at all.

"Bobby, Tyrone and Thomas were fighting when Lucy screamed my name and I saw myself battling Imperious. They manage to push the generals back and tried to help me but Imperious put a barrier between us and them, then I charged Imperious and knocked him towards a kind of cliff. To cut to the chase Imperious and I had our weapons in a type of magical lock and when I destroyed him, it destroyed me." I stared at her for a moment before wrapping my arms round her and pulling her to my chest to let her cry.

_My poor little black-bird. I won't let that happen to you! I swear on the grave of my sister I will never let that happen to you or any of the others. _I vowed as I stroked her back comfortingly as Raven cried, sobbed and just let all her fear wash out of her and on to my shirt. She was only sixteen for pity's sake! And the others are too young for this kind of thing then again weren't their parents when I chose them to protect everyone from the evil that had them?

"I wish this would all go away." She murmured when her crying had calmed. I nodded and murmured.

"We all do, child, but we can't help what must be done." She nodded slightly and nuzzled into the safe haven I provided for most of my family.

"Raven! Udonna! Come Quick!" A voice called from where Bobby had been. We looked and saw Charity calling us looking panicked we got up and ran to where she was. She grabbed our arms and pulled us into the main room of Rootcore where we saw an injured Chip Thorn.

"Uncle Chip!" Raven gasped then walked to Lucy's side. Lucy was crying out of happiness.

"Good to see you two." Chip smiled slightly at us and we nodded with small smiles. Clare was tending to him as he coughed.

"I was chosen out of the team to be battered up then sent to relay a message to-" He stopped as he had a small coughing fit then sit up.

"To the new rangers." He finished looking at his children and the others. Raven squeezed Lucy as I put my hand on both their shoulders.

"Imperious is plotting to use the new rangers in a way to open the gates of the Underworld and revive his fallen armies." Chip paused to let us process this then Raven asked.

"That's not the whole plot, is it?" Chip shook his head looking at her. I stared between the two as Raven cringed and Chip winced.

"The rest I don't know. But I do know is that he'll use one of you to speak through, he wouldn't tell me who." Raven looked up at me, fear lighting her eyes and I nodded.

"I think we know who it is." Leanbow stated then he was proven right when Raven flinched clutching her head trying to keep her pain inside her.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that!" Charity spat resentment clear in her voice.

"He sometimes just contacts people to cause them pain." She explained and I heard Raven mutter 'No duh!' under her breath. This was going to be harder than we all thought...


	13. The imposter

It begins again 13

_Raven's POV_

I was getting the dirt kicked out of me by my own brother. Yep, the perfect way to start a training session getting the dirt kicked out of you.

"Leave off her! She can't even pick up her sword!" Bobby was yelling at Tyrone who ignored him and kept punching, kicking, firing at and attacking me with his fists, feet and magistaff/axe. Then he finally stopped allowing me to drop to the ground, snapping out of ranger mode covered in bruises and cuts. I breathed heavily while trying to hide the fact that I was crying in pain. I heard running feet then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ray? Ray can you hear me?" I looked up and saw Bobby and Uncle Chip. They looked at each other before Bobby pulled me to him then, with Uncle Chip's help, got me to stand.

"What the hell is your problem, Ty? Couldn't you see she had had enough?" Chip snapped at his nephew who shrugged and powered down. Chip and Daggeron were leading today's training session while Grandpa taught Rick, Luke and Sophie how to do basic hand-to-hand combat. Tyrone glare at me then snapped.

"If you ask me, she's not worth training if she can't even beat me." I glared at him then hissed.

"Did you ever think that I didn't want to hurt you? Did you even bother to consider that I may or may not think that Mum and Dad would want me fighting you training or not?" He looked at me for a minute then walked off saying.

"You're just a stupid little girl, what do you know about our parents." If I could of a would of ran after him and kicked him in the back but I couldn't even walk properly. Bobby held me tightly as I made a move to go after him but then we saw Charity walk up to Tyrone, ask him something, let him reply before punching him straight in the face with a look of disgust and anger.

"That, ladies and gents, is how you teach a jackass a lesson in manners." She said and I smiled chuckling to myself with Bobby but Chip grinned and gave her a thumbs up. My brother and I had some, well, issues with each other. Big issues.

"Come on, lets get you to the side line and get your cuts plastered up." Bobby said then picked me up bridal style despite me telling him to.

"Put me down before you end up in the lake!" Bobby knew I wouldn't do that to him, I would do it to most boys apart from my cousins and Bobby. Note I didn't not say brother. I would gladly put my brother in the lake. Bobby put me down on the bench next to Lucy who had got the first aid kit out and the plasters out with it. Bobby sorted me out then was told by Chip to help me limp back inside. Lucy helped support me as we went inside and was met by a flying shoe colliding with my face.

"OUCH!" I yelled covering my nose that the shoe hit. There was gasps then hands dropped from supporting me and I nearly fell over if Bobby hadn't of caught my waste. I looked at where the shoe had come from and found Sophie, Luke, Rick, Grandpa and an old family friend who I had come to know as:

"Uncle Phineas?!" I asked confused then looked at the shoe that had hit me in the face. It was his shoe. Lucy picked it up and asked.

"Your shoe?" He nodded then Lucy threw it to him narrowly missing Grandpa's head. Phineas caught the shoe then said he was going. I stared after him in confusion as he left then I shook my head giving up.

"Anyone needs me I'll be in our room." Bobby tried to help me walk but I assured him that I would be fine and limped to the room I shared with Lucy to find Nana cleaning.

"I didn't see this coming." I said surprised to see her in there. She turned quickly in surprise with her hand over her heart looking like she could of had a heart attack. I tried to disguise my amusement as she scowled at me and put her hands on her hips.

"You said you'd clean your room a week ago and you still hadn't done it. Now I know it's only a couple of days till Christmas but that's no excuse." She scolded me and I nodded.

"I know." I told her as she prepared herself to start a lecture then stopped short when she heard my answer.

"Pardon?" She asked shocked and I smiled walking in and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I know it's no excuse. I'm not going to argue with you, Nana." I told her and she looked at me worriedly.

"Alright. I give up. What's the matter? Are you ill?" I laughed slightly and shook my head. Nana sank on to the bed next to me and asked.

"Raven, you've got something on your mind haven't you?" I looked away from her and muttered my brother's name. Nana put her hand on my back gently then rubbed it in circles comfortingly.

"He's never been like this. Sure, after something like when he slapped me he would brood a bit but then he'd apologise or I would apologise and we'd be alright... but this time Tyrone's not acting like Tyrone if that makes sense." I said trying to make sense of the problem I faced. Nana nodded and asked.

"Have you noticed that he hasn't changed his shirt for the past three weeks?" I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm having brother troubles and you ask that!" I laughed grinning like a fool looking at Nana who was serious and not at all seeing the funny side of this.

"Why aren't you laughing? Am I really that bad?" Nana shook her head and said.

"Raven I'm serious. I checked on your brother last night and saw him sleeping in the same top." I stopped laughing and realised what she was getting at.

"Something's taken Ty. Holy crab cakes! Imperious has got my brother and replaced him with a clone!" I exclaimed putting my hand over my mouth in shock horror. Nana stiffened as we both heard yells from the training ground.

"Lucy, Thomas and Bobby!" We chorused then we ran, me trying not to limp too much and out to where they were 'training'. Tyrone was beating the dirt out of Bobby, Chip, Daggeron, Thomas and Bobby. We looked at each other before we morphed and headed into the fight. Tyrone laughed and launched Nana back but left me standing.

"You are WEAK! I'll do to you what Imperious has done to your brother." He barked at me and I forgot completely about my magistaff and rammed him into a tree, knocking his magistaff out of his hand that soon turned to dust. I pinned him to a tree and held him by the front of his suit.

"Where is my brother?" I growled menacingly but he merely chuckled and shook his head.

"Where he belongs. With your pathetic parents, uncle and aunt." I pushed him harder against the tree and growled.

"If you don't tell me where they are I will rip you limb from limb. Now, where are they?!" He raised a hand and gently ran a finger over my visor. I saw an image of a rock filled, sand covered prison cell where my parents, uncle and aunt were then I saw my brother being tortured by Imperious.

"In the Underworld, pet. Have fun getting them out." He cackled and, by some miracle strength that I'm scared to think where it came from, I threw him to the side of me and yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU AREN'T MY BROTHER!" I felt anger fill every part of my body in a way that seem to inhuman and cruel. I felt myself catch fire as I picked up my magistaff turned it into my sword and slashed the imposter across the chest turning him into sand like his weapon had. Everything was quiet. Not even the wind blew nor did the birds chirp. The only sound was my heart beating to a pace that even Rick couldn't get to and he was the fastest one out of all of us.

"Raven...?" Lucy whispered in a small voice as I fell to one knee and gripped my sword tightly trying to calm myself by counting to ten and above. It wasn't working.

"Ray... Ray, come on." Chip told me steadily as he slowly walked towards me.

"I couldn't see it... How couldn't I see it sooner...?" I asked myself aloud leaning my head against the hilt of my sword. I felt something cold run over me then I felt wet. Bobby must of put out my flames. Chip put his hand on my shoulder as I powered down but remained where I was.

"Raven, come on. Pull it together." he muttered calmly but I shook my head. Someone knelt in front of me and gently lifted my head up. I looked up to meet the soft deep blue eyes of my youngest cousin staring at me calmly and kindly.

"Raven, if it helps, I kicked Luke's butt?" I blinked. Sophie had just said my name right! But the fact still loomed over me that out of me, Tyrone and our parents I was the only one left. I sighed and shook my head.

"As much as I want to tell you how proud of you I am, I can't." I told her and she understood why. For a five nearly six year old she was pretty smart. I got up, patted her head softly then headed for Rootcore.

"Raven-"

"Leave her, Bobby." Daggeron told him and he did after some hesitation. That night, when everyone was asleep, I packed a small bag, left a note and left Rootcore...


	14. Rescue mission will it work?

It begins again 14

_3rd Person POV_

The day that followed Raven's leave taking hurt the remaining members of the Mystic Force deeply. Udonna, Sophie and Charity especially.

"No Red Ranger, no Green Ranger! What else is going to be leaving?!" Thomas exclaimed that evening when the residents of Rootcore were sat in the main room eating dinner. Leanbow agreed but his wife nearly choked on her drink.

"Thomas, do you really have to say that now?" His father asked seeing the look on Udonna and Charity's faces.

"Well, it's the truth." Thomas defended himself and Charity muttered.

"She should of taken one of us with her." Udonna looked at her with something akin to compassion and nodded slightly.

"Even if we would of tried to stop we in the first place." she added and Lucy lost it.

"You know what? I've had it! All we do when we're not training or fighting a losing battle is sulk because we've lost so many things we can't even keep count any more! And I've had it with all of it!" She snapped throwing down her knife and fork onto the table in front of her before storming out of the room and into the room she used to share with Raven. The family was quiet before Bobby, Clare and Kordain, who had been helping his mother move their things into their new house, agreed. Just then a sound rang through the air and a message appeared in the crystal ball.

"Nana? Grandpa? Anyone?" Raven's voice rang loud and clear through the room.

"Ray!" Bobby, Charity and Chip chorused before they all rushed to the ball. To their surprise Raven was in a cave of sorts.

"Raven! Do you have any idea how worried-"

"No time for that, Nana, just listen. I've run into a bit of trouble. Mainly getting into the Underworld." The image changed from Raven's muddy, ragged and frankly earthy appearance to a small cave path guarded by Styxoids. Charity frowned then asked.

"Where are you?" Raven appeared again and said.

"North caverns. Second one from the mountain road. I prayed it would be close so it wouldn't be much of a trek for the others-"

"Hey, did you hear something?" A Styxoid asked its friend who shook it's head and they returned to their stands. Raven clutched her heart as fear released it's grip on it.

"Wait where you are, Ray, we're coming." Leanbow told her and she nodded then looked over her shoulder.

"Hurry, it's nearly time for the change of guard and it's generals next." Then her vision faded. The rangers looked at each other all in silent agreement. They were going to battle.

"But wait, Dad, you can't fight." Chip smiled at his youngest son and said.

"Yes I can, Ricky, Remember? I'm a knight." The others all remembered his knighting ceremony as well as Xander's and Nick's. Then the group went to gather a few supplies before leaving. Thomas stopped the group before they left.

"We can't all go. Someone, or some of us, need to stay behind and look after Soph, Rick and Luke." Clare nodded in agreement, Udonna and Leanbow shared a look before Leanbow took charge.

"Right," He paused thinking of a plan. Then he started separating the group.

"Tom, Luce, Bobby, Kordain, Charity and I will go. Clare, Daggeron, Udonna and Chip stay." As he reeled off names Rick and Sophie tried to sneak past them but Leanbow scooped up Sophie in one arm and grabbed Rick by the scruff of his neck.

"Oh no you don't, you little rascals." Leanbow said trying to restraining his wriggling grandchildren.

"Let go! We want to go help Raven and Ty!" Rick whined trying to wriggle free from his elder's grip. Chip took his trouble making son and knelt in front of him.

"Daggeron Rick Thorn, we all want to help them and we will in different ways. You can help by staying here with Sophie and Luke, trying to keep them and yourself out of trouble." Then he paused glancing at Udonna and Bobby.

"Ray wouldn't want any of you getting hurt." He finished and Rick nodded before then he went inside dragging his protesting cousin behind him. Clare and Daggeron did what Leanbow wanted and went inside before saying goodbye and good luck to the team but Chip and Udonna insisted on going. After a heated argument that was soon stopped by Bobby yelling 'If you three argue any more you ain't coming with us!' Chip gave up and Leanbow gave in to letting his wife come with them.

**In the North Caverns:**

Raven was hiding in an alcove as she waited for her team then she heard a voice snap.

"If you two argue one more time I'm turning this rescue mission round!" She recognised that voice. _Bobby! _She thought then smiled. The small group appeared in front of her and she whispered.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." They jumped and took stands against her in surprise.

"Hey, cool it. It's only me." She said calmly but they didn't believe her.

"If you want proof I'll tell you something that only I would know about you." She offered and they nodded.

"Thomas, when you were six years old you stayed up and watch a horror film causing you to start wetting the bed again." Thomas flushed red and relaxed.

"Lucy, when it was a stormy night and you didn't share a room with me at Rootcore you screamed and ran into my room and practically jumped on my stomach waking me up." Lucy turned red in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck turning away from the others.

"Bobby, when we were thirteen and had a sleep over with Tyrone and one of your friends from football we played truth or dare and you show dare. I dared you to go outside and kiss a frog. You protested and I told you that the forfeit was to shave your hair and wear a 'I love Lucy' top for three days. You shaved your hair and wore that top for a month because you liked it that much." Bobby blushed and covered his face as Thomas tried not to laugh with Lucy.

"Kordain and Charity. Charity you have a crush on my brother and Kordain, I know this as a fact so don't deny it, you think Lucy is cute." Both teens took on horrified looks and avoided eye contact with the family. Especially Kordain.

"Grandpa, when you found out that you were going to have your very first grandchild you hid in the bathroom and cried because you were that happy." Leanbow nodded with a small smile as his wife smiled slightly then peaked his cheek.

"Nana-" Raven stopped as she heard noises from the guarded path.

"Time to go fetch the generals." A styxoid said to the other then they left. Raven looked and saw the coast was clear.

"Come on. Charity, do you know where the old rangers are being held?" Charity nodded then said.

"I'll take Thomas, Lucy and Kordain and get them out. You take Udonna and Leanbow to find Tyrone." Raven nodded with a grin thinking. _Sounds like a plan. I just hope it works. _The group split and searched.

"Raven, how long have you known the Underworld has been here?" Udonna whispered as they crept quietly through the corridors of the Underworld. Raven sighed and said.

"I didn't. I followed a trail of Hidiacs here. They had Vida with them. She was in chains." Raven shuddered at the memory of seeing her aunt in chains and looking malnourished. Udonna looked at Leanbow as she heard and saw the shudder. Leanbow stopped Raven and told her.

"Raven, when you were a little girl do you remember the story I told you about the wolf and snow?" Raven nodded with a small smile.

"How could I forget? It's one of my favourite stories. In front of the build up to Mum and Dad's wedding but behind how you two met. No I tell a lie it's in front of both and behind how Aunt Clare kicked your butt." she said trying not to laugh. Leanbow rolled his eyes then said.

"Remember how the wolf was close to dying when the snow started to fall?" Raven nodded causing Udonna to be confused.

"When the snow touched his nose it melted and healed the wound on his nose." Raven said then asked.

"Why do you want to talk about this now, Grandpa?" Leanbow squeezed her shoulder then said.

"To make sure you keep believing that there is still hope." Raven frowned slightly then started walking again.

"I never stopped." She said over her shoulder then Udonna grinned and her husband who smiled slightly then the two ran to catch up. Then they heard the only sound that could be described as absolutely barbaric. They heard Tyrone scream. Raven froze like her grandparents then whispered.

"Ty..." She followed the scream at full pace with Udonna and Leanbow following and found the real Tyrone in a crumpled pile withering in pain at the feet of Imperious's right hand woman. General Vampica.

At first they were unnoticed so they morphed silently then Raven saw something she wished never to see again. General Vampica torture her brother. Something in Raven set the fires in her heart a light and she yelled.

"Stop!" The venomous pile of vileness in front of her turned and gasped.

"How did you get here?! Hidiacs! Get them!" Hidiacs swarmed them and they attacked trying to fight their way to Tyrone who was still withering in pain. Udonna and Leanbow battled side by side and kept an eye on Raven who was holding her own pretty well considering she was still injured from her encounter with Sand Tyrone. Raven got to Vampica and Tyrone and she pointed her sword at the vampire.

"Leave my brother alone, hag, or I'll rip you limb from limb." Normally Raven wouldn't threaten people but when those she loved were in danger she would die to keep them safe. That's what worried Udonna, Tyrone, Leanbow and the others the most...

**With the other group:**

Charity led the way to the prison chambers where the old rangers were being kept. She couldn't help but notice that Lucy and Kordain wouldn't look at each other and Thomas glared at Kordain every time he and Kordain locked gazes.

"Tom, if the wind changes you'll be stuck looking like that until it changes back." She teased him quietly and he stopped it. She chuckled softly then looked at Lucy.

"So, Luce, you found out that the guy you thought was pretty cute thinks you're cute. What's your thoughts on that?" Lucy's eyes widened and she asked how Charity knew that.

"You don't keep your thoughts hidden very well." Was all that Charity said then she stopped. To the others it was just an empty room but to Charity and the inhabitants it was the prison cell.

"Why did you stop?" Kordain asked making Charity, Madison, Nick, Xander and Vida look at him.

"We're here." Charity said as Vida saw her children and scrambled to her feet and over to the invisibility barrier.

"Tom! Lucy!" She called but was unheard. She nearly wept when no reply came. Charity picked up a loose stone and threw it at the barrier making it ripple so her comrades could see it.

"How do we-" Thomas covered his sister's mouth as Charity stepped forward and raised her hands. She started chanting a spell that would rid the team of the barrier. The barrier fell and Charity was weakened by the chant.

"Char!" Lucy gasped when Charity nearly collapsed. That's how powerful the spell was.

"I'm fine, honest. Just a little tired." She muttered then nodded at the older rangers.

"Mummy!" Lucy called then ran towards Vida who fell to her knees and flung her arms round her daughter. Thomas followed his sister and hugged his kneeling mother. Vida tried not to cry as she held her children and Madison, Nick and Xander got up Kordain shook hands with them while Charity stayed by the entrance. Madison turned to her and asked.

"Why did you help us?" Charity flicked her blonde hair out of her eyes and said.

"Your daughter helped me and I owe her my life. I will never be able to repay my debt to her and your family." Madison nodded then looked at her husband.

"Sorry to brake this up but we don't have much time. We need to get you back to Rootcore and wait for the others." Bobby, who had been silent through out the whole trip, stated and the small family moment broke apart and they headed for the exit but they heard Tyrone's scream.

"Charity, Kordain take Mum and the others to Rootcore. We'll go find the others and help." Bobby ordered them and they followed the orders despite Vida protesting...


	15. The cure to a problem

It begins again 15

The battle inside the Underworld between Raven and Vampica was terrifying. Vampica was beating Raven to a pulp while Tyrone got to the side and staggered to his feet leaning against the wall. Raven was kicked in the stomach and sent flying into the wall behind her with a small spike lodged in her right leg. She groaned in pain and irritation when she felt her right leg ache as she rose to her feet and readied herself again. Udonna managed to defeat the last of her Hidiacs in time to watch what Raven was doing. Raven was buying time. Vampica cackled flipping her wing like hair behind her shoulder then hissed.

"Pathetic! No wonder Lady Charity has bowed to your level." Raven growled deep in her throat as she gave Vampica a look that would kill if looks could kill. Just as Udonna and Leanbow were about to leap into action when Lucy, Bobby and Thomas leapt on to the scene striking Vampica with their magic. Raven sighed in relief and said to Lucy.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Lucy smiled then turned to the vampire. The rangers battled the vampire as Raven ran to her brother and helped him up.

"Ty, say something!" She ordered her brother who was on the edge of consciousness.

"Grandpa behind you!" He yelled as Vampica aimed a kick at Leanbow's back but was swiftly knocked off coarse by his shield.

"Come on!" Udonna shouted and cast a transportation spell round the rangers taking them all back to Rootcore. Raven's knees started to buckle under the body of her conscious brother as she said.

"Someone take Ty! He's heavy!" Thomas took his cousin's other side and powered down like the other rangers had. They steadied him as Madison, Nick, Xander, Clare, Chip and Vida entered with their children and Daggeron and Kordain.

The unoccupied rangers ran over to them and embraced them but Thomas left his cousins to make sure that Tyrone could walk with out falling over which he could but not very well.

"Next time, you are not leaving this house unless you have your morpher." Raven told her brother who chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"What have I told you about doing that!" Raven snapped sorting out her already knotted hair. Tyrone laughed even more and wince clutching his side. Raven immediately made him sit on the sofa and had a look at where he was clutching. The others watched this little brother-sister bonding moment then Raven scowled and shook her head saying.

"You are the biggest wimp in the world! It's only a scratch!" The Tyrone countered with.

"But it hurts!" In such a childish way it made Raven whack him over the back of his head and get up saying.

"And I thought Sophie was suppose to be the baby of the family. I'll get the first aid kit." As she started to walk away she felt the pain in her leg intensify and spread through her lower body.

"Tyrone." Madison whispered with a smile as Raven walked out the room and he stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"Come here, drama king." Nick chuckled opening his arms and Tyrone went straight to him and his mother. Udonna smiled and leant against her husband who kissed her temple lightly before Sophie ran after Raven then screamed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Come quick!" Clare and Xander hurried to their daughter then Clare nearly screamed as she saw Raven turning pale and her veins showed but they weren't their normal colour. They were black.

"Udonna! Udonna Raven's been-" Clare stopped as Madison came into the room and gasped hurrying to her daughter's side.

"Ray? Raven say something! Please!" Madison begged her daughter only to get her whimpering.

"Mummy, it hurts. It hurts so much..." Udonna and Leanbow hurried into the room and looked at each other.

"Madison, let go. We need to get her into her room." Udonna told her going to pick up the child but Madison beat her to it. Raven gasped and whimpered as the black liquid that was flowing through her veins instead of her blood attacked her insides. Madison looked at Udonna then nodded following her to Lucy and Raven's room.

"Mum, what's happened to Raven?" Nick asked his mother as she was about to go into the room. Udonna hesitated then put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure you want to hear it. The children definitely won't want to hear it." Bobby stepped forward and asked.

"Vampica bit her, didn't she?" Udonna shook her head and entered the room closing the door behind her. The family were all sent to bed, not that many would get any sleep, and Lucy would be sharing a room with Charity until Raven was cured. Bobby bluntly refused to sleep until he knew what had happened to his girlfriend. Udonna sat next to Raven on the bed while Madison took the other bed and asked.

"Udonna, what is happening to her?" Udonna looked at her daughter-in-law then back at her granddaughter and gently hovered her hand near her temple to sense the problem then quickly withdrew her hand as if it had been scorched.

"She's been poisoned. But I don't see how the creature that owns the poison could have got near Raven." At her name Raven tried to bite back her whimpers and cries of pain as she stuttered.

"W-what cr-creature?" Madison swapped seats with Udonna and gently stroked Raven's hair comfortingly.

"A vampire but Vampica didn't get close enough to bite you any where, especially at the source of the poison." Udonna explained and Raven bit her lip to control her cries of pain as she pulled the small spike out and held it up. "This was lodge in my leg." Raven whispered as Madison moved her head into her lap and gently stroked it to calm her down. Udonna gently took it the examined it before telling Madison to stay with Raven while she made an antidote. She walked out and closed the door before leaning against it and whispering.

"Why did it have to be Raven? Why couldn't it have been me?" She wished it was her so she wouldn't have had to see anyone in pain. She walked quickly into the main room where she found Bobby with his head in his hands sitting on the sofa.

"Bobby you should be in bed." Udonna told him as she started getting the ingredients and equipment out using magic and by hand. Bobby nodded and said.

"I know but I can't-won't- sleep until Raven's alright." Udonna looked at him as he looked up from his hands at her.

"You really care about my granddaughter, don't you?" She asked genuinely pleased and joyful when he nodded.

"I'd do anything for her and her family. She's my girlfriend, crush and best friend. I love her more than life itself." Bobby's words caught Udonna off guard as she lit the fire under the cauldron. Bobby got up and offered to help. Udonna accepted his offer and they set to work on the antidote for Raven.

**The morning afterwards:**

Udonna and Bobby had finally finished the potion that morning and were found by young Sophie who slept like a log but was still worried by what she saw had happened to Raven.

"Nana, Bobby?" She asked them and they looked at her with a small smiles.

"Hey, Soph, what are you doing up?" Bobby asked she pointed at Raven's door. The sound coming from behind that was sobbing. Bobby didn't think about what he was doing. He just left Udonna to pour the potion into a small bowl and ran to the door and opened it quietly to find Madison crying over the body of her stone cold daughter.

"Madison, she's not...?" He asked weakly but Madison just kept sobbing as she stroked her daughter's head. Bobby knelt next to Raven and checked her pulse. Slow. Nearly stopping. He got up quickly and called.

"Udonna! Hurry! She ain't got much time!" Udonna hurried in with bowl and Sophie was at her heels. Madison tilted Raven's head up slightly so the antidote would run down her throat and into her system. They crossed their fingers for luck that it would work. Raven's eyes fluttered open and she whispered.

"Why am I in my room? Mum, why the hell are you crying?!" Madison smiled and engulfed her daughter in a hug that nearly cut off her air flow.

"Mum! Release!" Raven begged gasping for air and Madison did. Udonna, Bobby and Sophie all sighed in relief with smiles as Raven smiled at them slightly.

"Raven's going to need to keep taking this antidote until she's fully cured." Udonna told Madison and Raven took on a sulky look.

"Great, medicine." She huffed and Madison held her loosely.

"If it makes you better then you're having it." She told her daughter who smiled and nuzzled her mothers' neck drawing comfort from the familiar embrace. Sophie grinned and sat on the bed next to Raven saying.

"You look a bit better, stripes." She giggled when Raven took on a look (Mock) offended.

"Stripes? You're one to talk spotty." Sophie was wearing a pink spotty top under a brown dress. Her cousins' comment made her giggle and jump off the bed. She grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled on it saying.

"We need to tell the others." Bobby smiled and nodded.

_"I'll give you my welcome back later." _He thought to Raven in a flirtatious way making Raven giggle inwardly. The others were told and slowly one by one they welcomed back Raven. Finally it was Bobby's turn. He walked in with a grin as he closed the door behind him and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Do I get my welcome back now?" Raven asked smiling brightly when her lover took her hand. Bobby leaned forwards and kissed her warmly as she reacted with running her free hand through his hair and down his back causing him to shiver in enjoyment. Bobby moved his hands to her back pulling them closer together as Raven tangled her fingers in his chocolate curls. Bobby sucked gently on her bottom lip as their kiss slowly started to progress into something more intense. The family waited talking happily about previous battles and filling the old rangers in about what had been happening before their return.

"Hey, Bobby hasn't come back has he? I want to talk to him." Nick asked looking round and Lucy shared a look with Charity.

_"RAVEN GET BOBBY OUT OF YOU ROOM NOW!" _They mentally screamed at Raven and Bobby who came up for air just in time before anything serious happened between them.

"Go, quick." Raven told him and he nodded giving her another peak on the lips before hurrying to the door and leaving.

"See there he is." Lucy said trying not to sound guilty. Nick got up and folded his arms and asked.

"You and my little girl, huh?" Bobby smiled timidly and nodded. Madison, Vida, Udonna, Clare, Lucy, Sophie and Charity smiled over joyed that they had FINALLY got together. But the men of the family, excluding Rick and Luke, looked at each other before cracking their knuckles and starting towards him. Bobby stood his ground with his head held high.

"You can beat the hell out of me. I don't care, just as long as Raven loves me and I love her in return I can feel no pain." He declared and most of the women in the room awed while Sophie gagged.

"Gross!" She gagged and Tyrone stepped forward and put out his hand.

"Look after my little sister or there will be trouble." He threatened as Bobby shook his hand and nodded. Nick followed his son then the other men followed them. Lucy walked up to Bobby and growled.

"If you even dare to hurt my cousin I will do worse than the men of this family put together with the women and Jenji, Catastros and Fire Heart. That is a promise." She turned and left leaving silence in her wake.

"Now that, that is how you intimidate someone." Charity grinned after Lucy. Bobby chuckled with Thomas and Tyrone, who moved closer to Charity. Leanbow smiled and asked.

"Anyone up for a bit of bound battle training?" The family laughed and Raven called.

"Can I come?" Udonna shook her head with a smile.

"You go, I'll stay and keep Raven company." She said and the others left Rootcore for some 'family bonding' time...


	16. Mistaken death

It Begins Again 16

It was Christmas Day at Rootcore. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. All except Raven. She was still bedridden and didn't like it at all.

"Please can I get up?! Please?! I'm begging! Please!" She begged her mother who had finished giving her some of her medicine. Madison gently ran her hand through her young daughter's hair and kissed her forehead.

"No, you need to rest. We're going to open our presents in a bit so you can come out for then but only then." Raven sighed bowing her head as Madison left her on her own. Madison hated seeing her daughter unhappy and was known to say so to her husband.

"Aunt Maddie! Aunt Maddie! Look!" Sophie ran up to her and showed her what she was holding. Sophie was holding her first spell. Unfortunately for Madison it was Sophie turning a rock into a frog. Madison's fear of frogs wasn't as bad as it had been but it was still pretty bad.

"Please tell me you know how to turn it back." Madison said trying to to be squeamish, Sophie shook her head and took the frog outside. Madison was then joined by the rest of her family who were covered in snow. Especially Bobby.

"Bobby, what happened to you?" She asked trying not to laugh. Bobby was waddling instead of walking.

"Ask your family." He stuttered through chattering teeth. Madison turned to her relatives who were laughing and talking happily.

"Nick, want to explain?" She asked her husband who grinned and answered.

"Snow ball fight. Kids against adults to make it fair we let the kids have Mum on their team. Unfortunately we all kind of had it in for Bobby." Madison scowled at them as Raven shuffled in wrapped in her blanket, duvet and warmest pyjamas.

"Aw." The family chorused getting Raven sticking her tongue out at them in a bad mood. She shuffled over to Bobby once he had his coat off and wrapped her blanket round him, kissed his cheek then shuffled into the kitchen. Bobby had warmed up considerably when Raven had kissed his cheek but the others looked at him then in the wake of their relative.

"What about us?" Nick called to her and Raven replied with.

"Get your own!" This gained a mixture of responses, mainly scoldings of 'don't be cheeky' and 'don't be rude' to which she replied with.

"I'm going back to bed, wake me when December and January are over." she walked straight passed the group but Bobby followed her and picked her up over his shoulder carrying her back into the room.

"Put me down Robert Coalson!" She snapped kicking her legs hoping to hit him in some way. The troublesome teen couldn't use her magic until she was fully healed a side affect of the vampire's poison.

"Looks like someone's turned into Scrooge this year." Tyrone muttered as Bobby put her down and she kicked him in the shin hurting her toe in the process. The family removed coats, grabbed blankets and duvets and nestled themselves in the main room taking turns to open presents. After all presents had been opened Bobby and Raven nodded to each other before getting everyone's attention.

"Guys, can you be quiet for a minute? We have something to say to you lot." Bobby asked taking Raven's shaking hand. It wasn't the cold that was making her shake. The message they were about to deliver was of fantastic consequences. Not that they knew that at the time. Raven looked at Bobby who nodded and she began.

"You remember Uncle Toby from the Rockporium, right?" The family nodded and Raven looked down before saying.

"Uncle Toby and Aunt Nikki have decided to give us part time jobs while we are here." Bobby nodded and squeezed his lover's hand. Madison and Nick grinned and nodded while the other congratulated them.

"Remind me to drop Toby a line saying that if they are in the back together to go with them-"

"Daddy!" Raven whined her cheeks staining a deep rouge as she hid in her duvet. Udonna and Leanbow had come across the same idea as one another. Leanbow gently leaned closer to his wife in their king sized duvet and whispered in her ear.

"Mistletoe spell?" she looked at the mischievous look in her husband's eyes and gave him a hidden wink as the signal to play the little trick on their granddaughter and oldest grandson who was sitting close to Charity. Udonna silently cast the spell over Tyrone and Charity while Leanbow did it to Bobby and Raven. Raven and Bobby looked up and laughed slightly then kissed enveloping each other in their arms and coverings. The family laughed but Nick was growing irritated at this and said.

"That's it! Break it up or I'm grounding you right now!" The couple broke apart both blushing considerably. The family just burst out laughing not noticing that Tyrone and Charity were, how to put it? Um, staring at each other waiting for one of them to move. Sophie looked at her mother who winked and nudged Tyrone forward slightly while Sophie gave Charity a mighty thump of a push sending her crashing into Tyrone who caught her and continued to stare as Charity's fair skin skipped pink and went straight to red. Raven looked out the corner of her eye and smiled slightly.

_"Go on, Charity, he won't hurt you." _She thought to the other teen who nodded slightly then raised herself on her tip toes and gently kissed the boy in front of her.

"Get the camera quick." Raven whispered to Madison who brought out her old video camera, turned it on and filmed the kiss before The girls in the family awed in unison. The boys wolf whistled and the couple broke apart both blushing madly.

"Did you get that, Mum?" Raven asked Madison who nodded and sniffed smiling slightly.

"Are you crying?" Vida asked her sister who shook her head and wiped her eyes.

"I just have something in my eyes." Raven frowned slightly and said.

"Yeah, your eye balls." the family even the blushing couple roared with laughter as Madison squished her daughter in a hug laughing like her husband.

"You were crying, Mum, just accept it." Raven grinned up at her mother who nodded and said.

"I'm allowed to. My babies have grown up-"

"Mother! I'm not a baby!" The brother and sister chorused then looked surprised at each other before saying.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!" The numbers kept coming until Charity kissed Tyrone's cheek to shut him up. They grinned at each other and they knew a new relationship was born. Unfortunately this Christmas had to be ruined by the foul mummy that was Imperious.

**_"Hello Red__ Witch."_**Imperious greeted the teen who gasped and clutched her head. The Christmas atmosphere vanished at once as the family looked at her.

_"What do you want?! Ever heard of a holiday!?" _She snapped back and Imperious cackled.

_**"I don't care for holidays so you and only you will meet me at the beach. Or you'll never see you precious musical friend again."**_Raven felt like she was drowning until Imperious cut the connection and the pain receded. She looked towards Charity and said.

"Sorry but I really hate your dad." Charity shrugged as Raven rubbed her temples getting up.

"Feeling's mutual and where are you going?" She asked and Raven explained what happened.

"But your not fully healed yet. This is surely a trap." Udonna protested worried about what Imperious must have planned.

"I know that but I'm still going. I think he's got Uncle Toby." Raven said went to get dressed and grab her morpher.

"Be careful. We'll be here watching from here." Madison begged her daughter who nodded quickly peaked her cheek then left for the snow covered beach. She found Imperious straight away with a bound and gagged Toby like she expected.

"Let him go Imperious." she ordered the wizard who complied. Toby scrambled to his feet and ran towards Raven.

"H-he kept asking me about the gates to the underworld. I have no idea what he was talking about." Toby reported then Raven sent him home.

"Why do you want to know about the gates to the underworld, Imperious?" She asked coldly as she walked towards him slowly.

"To free my army of course. Now, prepare to meet your fate." Imperious cackled and Raven flipped out her morpher and ranger up. They charged each other and battled. As Raven landed a blow to his chest she felt the vampire poison still in her blood pulsing round her body. Imperious stumbled backwards and cackled.

"Looks like Vampica's poison is still in your veins maybe I should end you suffering." He pondered mockingly as Raven fell to one knee clutching her leg where the source of the poison began. She growled deep in her throat then her morpher rang. She flipped it open and heard the frantic voice of her mother.

"The others are coming hold on!" Raven nodded then closed it as Imperious closed in on her.

"Get away from my girlfriend!" Bobby roared firing strong shots of water at the villain who took damage. The other rangers attacked doing more damage. Raven was in extreme pain as she crumpled to the floor. The rangers gathered round her to protect her as Udonna knelt protectively beside her granddaughter whispering.

"Raven we're here, it's ok." Imperious growled getting to his feet.

"It's not ok, Udonna, in a matter of seconds she will be nothing but an empty human shell." As he spoke Raven whimpered and her helmet seemed to fill with water as she choked out.

"I'm fine. Just get him back into the Underworld." The rangers nodded and Bobby said.

"You heard the woman guys and ladies. Lets send him packing!" Then the rangers battled Imperious, Leanbow appeared on the scene with a vile of the antidote in hand and his morpher in the other. He handed the vile to his wife before morphing and joining the fray. Raven powered down not having the strength to keep it going. Udonna tilted her head and gave her the medicine but to her and the others it looked to late. Raven's heart beat was so slow it felt like it wasn't beating at all, her skin so cold it felt like ice and her eyes, her warm ice blue eyes, slowly closed with the message of love and hope in their gaze before they disappeared. Raven wasn't dead she just appeared to be. The antidote was slowly working but Udonna started to cry giving her granddaughter a gentle kiss on the forehead before wiping her face and joining the fight. The rangers were defeated and at the mercy of Imperious who cackled and pointed his fan at Udonna.

"You will be the first to perish." Raven stirred as the antidote finally worked and saw Imperious pointing his fan at her grandmother. She stood shaking slightly then appeared behind him. She tugged on the back of his cloak and he turned.

"Get away from my family, bandage-boy." Then she drew back her fist quickly and punched him so hard it sent him flying ten giant paces away from the family.

"Raven! You're alive." Tyrone grinned and Raven blew the dust off her fist.

"'Course I am. Did you really think I was going to let you lot have all the fun?" She asked with a small smile and a wink at her brother. Then she whipped out her morpher and ranger up.

"Magical source! Mystic force!" She called and morphed into the red mystic ranger stepping past her family with her magistaff in hand. She pointed it menacingly at Imperious before growling.

"If you ever hurt my family or threaten my grandmother again you will be wishing that you were never born." Imperious seemed to back away from her in fear then Raven pointed her magistaff at him and jumped into the air.

"Magistaff! Fire Power!" She ordered and sent a jet of flames at Imperious who was hit square in the chest sending him towards the sea. He had had enough of the battle.

"Sorry to leave but this party is over." He sneered at the red ranger who landed cat like on her feet. Raven made a go for him but stopped as he disappeared for the final time. Raven powered down and sighed. She had lost her cool and it was had to regain it after loosing it at that magnitude. The rangers powered down and ran to her as she turned to face them. Lucy reached her first. She flung her arms round Raven's middle and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Lucy." Raven sighed with a smiled and hugged her back tightly stroking her hair to calm her down.

"I thought y-you were d-d-d-dead!" Lucy sobbed and Raven gently parted from her and knelt to her hight. She stroked her hair once more before saying.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... Until it's my time I'm not going anywhere I promise you that. Stop crying, it's making you mascara run." Lucy wiped her face and tried to sort out her mascara. The boys swarmed her with hugs until it was just Bobby, Udonna and Leanbow. Leanbow hugged her and picked her up slightly and said.

"You scared the hell out of us." He said putting her down and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not scare us like that again or your parents will give you worse than me and your grandmother put together." That was a worrying thought as Leanbow let his wife have her turn. Udonna practically squeezed Raven until no air was left in her rambling on about how she thought she was dead and how she was so upset and a lot of other things until Raven laughed and calmed her down.

"Nana, calm down. I'm fine. Just chill." Then once Udonna had been preyed off her granddaughter Bobby hugged her tightly to him then kissed her with relief, love and fear flowing through them. raven wrapped her arms tightly around Bobby's neck and tried very hard to resist the urge to pop her leg. So tempting.

"Guys, if you don't stop in the next ten seconds I'm calling Dad and he'll make sure you don't see each other again." Tyrone said in a monotone voice. The couple pulled away and Raven blushed looking down taking Bobby's hand.

"Come on, home or the others are going to get worried." She said and took Lucy's hand before transporting the three back to Rootcore...


End file.
